Aliyah Redux
by Mountain Dew 17
Summary: REPOST. What if Gibbs had chosen Ziva or Tony at the end of "Aliyah"? As Tony begins his new life in Israel, he discovers a life, he never knew he had. Adopted from "Footballandrugbyislife22". I promise to finish it this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Aliyah Redux**

**A/N- Howdy Y'all. This story has been adopted from both "****footballandrugbyislife22"**** and ****"Seeker-of-Raven"****. This will be a major departure from my "28 Seconds" series, but it will have a similar feel to it. Updates will be sporadic, but thanks to "****footballandrugbyislife22", ****several chapters have already been written, I'll just be tweaking them a tad, putting my own spin on it. So here we go, enjoy!**

**A/N-2- McGee was also with NCIS in Israel. **

The only thing Ziva could feel was anger, hurt, and betrayal. Eli had truly used her by sending Michael Rivkin to pose as her lover, and she fell for it. And she knew how she had let her guard down so easily.

It all started in Israel after being separated from the team at NCIS by Vance. At first she was so distraught, she had taken advantage of her time at NCIS, her time with Tony. But Michael healed the pain of separation, or at least covered the scars. It was easy to have a relationship with him: They were both Mossad officers who saw life with similar views, they were both Jewish, it was just easy. Sure, he wasn't Tony, a man she may have truly loved after she watched his car explode on the feed in MTAC.

When she returned to NCIS, she decided to continue her relationship with Michael since her heart simply couldn't bear the pain of loving someone, but not knowing how they felt. And truthfully, Ziva could have seen herself having something deeper with Michael, and though the feelings weren't as strong or passionate as the ones she had for Tony, it would have been enough to start a life, a family with.

So it was only natural for her to protect Michael, even when in the back of her mind she wasn't doing the right thing, she was betraying the team's trust. As soon as she heard about the ICE agent dying, she knew in the back of her mind that Michael was somehow involved, even if she told herself that he had nothing to do with it.

Then they later discovered the dead body of Abin Tabal, the leader of a terrorist cell Michael had been vigorously killing off in Los Angeles. Through Ducky's autopsy, it had been concluded that he committed suicide through suicide pill, but even her gut told her that something was off about his death, that it had been murder, but she chose to ignore it in fear of where the trail would lead to, or whom it would lead to.

When she burst through the door to apartment and saw Michael with four gunshot wounds in his chest, and Tony pointing a gun at her in defense, she nearly lost it. The betrayal and anger she felt was unlike she had ever known, for what it appeared to her was that Tony got jealous and tried to kill Michael.

Of course, Ducky's autopsy report paired with Tony's after-action report pretty much concluded that Tony was telling the truth that he killed Michael in self-defense, and he was trying to arrest Michael. Still, the pain in her heart from Michael's death made her thought process illogical, biased, unclear. One thing led to another, and now she found herself in a staring match with Tony outside of Mossad Headquarters.

"I had no choice." Tony said, causing anger to flare in Ziva's veins.

"That's a lie." Ziva said, seriously considering going over and punching him square in the jaw.

"Why would I lie to you, Ziva?" Tony asked, anger of his own starting to boil inside.

"To save your worthless ass!" Ziva replied immediately, the two of them starting to approach each other whilst continuing the conversation. Tony curled his hand in a tight ball as he continued to walk towards Ziva.

"From who, Vance? Mossad?" Tony asked in disbelief. They were now mere inches away from each other, the anger and tension between them skyrocketing.

"You jeopardized your entire career, and for what!?" Ziva asked, the level of her voice steadily rising. Tony paused a moment before answering.

"For you. He was playing you, Ziva." Tony responded honestly.

"And for some reason you felt it was your **job**, to protect **me**?" Ziva asked angrily.

"I did what I had to do." Tony stated, causing Ziva's anger to flare even higher.

"You killed him!" Ziva growled.

"If I hadn't you'd be having this conversation with him, but maybe that's the way you'd prefer it?" Tony asked, tilting his head to the side to make it clear it truly was a question that demanded an answer. For a briefest of moments Ziva considered the possibility, and panic boiled inside of her. No, she would never want that in a million years. Michael's death saddened her, but if Tony had died, she would be a broken woman. Ziva internally berated herself for even having those thoughts as she grew frustrated with herself, and anger took over her response.

"Perhaps I would!" Ziva lied, unaware of the brief flash of pain that broke across his face. Tony felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on. Tony nearly fell to the ground in shock and disbelief as the words processed through his mind. Unshed tears burned the backs of his eyes as he felt the most pain he had ever felt in his life. The middle of his chest screamed in emotional agony, his knees slightly wobbly.

All the years they've been coworkers, all the laughs they've had, all the things they've told each other, suddenly meant nothing to Ziva. Yes, Tony wanted Michael out of Ziva's life partly out of jealously, but it was more than simple and childish jealously. Tony could see clearly that Michael was on edge, he was drinking too much, and with the amount of killing he had been doing recently, he was unstable and dangerous to be around, especially for Ziva.

Mossad was not allowed to operate on US soil, so Tony's instincts told him that he was a rogue officer. Tony did what he did because he was extremely concerned about Ziva. But after the supposed suicide of Abin Tabal, and the fact that his computer was completely wiped and useless, something clicked inside of Tony, telling him that Michael wasn't rogue at all, that he was working under the orders of Eli David, that he was under orders to have a relationship with Ziva.

To think that someone could play and toy with Ziva's heart angered Tony, and he came to the decision that Michael needed to leave Ziva's life. It all connected for Tony, and he knew for certain that Michael had killed the ICE agent and force-fed Abin Tabal the suicide pill.

And to think that with all the love and care he had for Ziva, that she had told him almost instantly that she would have preferred that Tony die instead of Michael, it truly broke his heart. Anger clouded his vision as he looked for a response to such a loaded response.

"Ok, why don't you just get this out. You wanna take a punch, take a swing? Get it out of your system, go ahead, do it!" Tony shouted at Ziva. Ziva stared at Tony with a deadly glare, but in all honesty, she would never want to harm Tony, but the comment alone raised her anger to another level.

"Be careful, Tony. Because much like Michael I only need one." Ziva stated coldly, trying to refrain herself from doing anything stupid. Tony smirked in bitter triumph as he realized what Ziva was angry about.

"And that's what you're really angry about isn't it? That's what's bothering you. It's not that he's dead, It's that your Mossad boyfriend got his ass kicked by a chump like me?" Tony said more as a statement than a question, the entire situation becoming clearer.

"You took advantage of him!" Ziva growled, barely maintaining her anger.

"He attacked me, what was I suppo!-" Tony shouted, but was cut off by Ziva kicking his leg out from under him and forcefully throwing him to the concrete and re-fracturing his arm.

"You saw a glass table, you pushed back, you dropped him on it! He was impaled in the side by a shard of glass. Bloody! Gasping for air!" Ziva shouted.

"I guess you read my report." Tony stated, wincing slightly.

"I memorized it! You could have left it at that, you could have walked away but NO! You let him up! You put four in his chest!" Ziva screamed, pulling her sidearm out and pressing it against Tony's chest, seriously considering putting a round in him.

"You weren't there." Tony stated, anger turning into sadness.

"You could have put one in his leg!" Ziva shouted, pressing the gun to his left leg for emphasis.

"You. Weren't. There." Tony stated.

"But I should have been!" Ziva screamed, anger coating her every word. That's when a bitter realization hit Tony, and he fell into an entirely new level of depression.

"You loved him." Tony stated bitterly. Ziva paused as she considered Tony's statement. Ziva didn't love Michael, he had strong feelings for him, but it was Tony that she loved. But she would never admit that.

As Ziva was about to tell Tony that perhaps she did, she saw something in Tony's eyes that she couldn't read at all. Then something clicked, and she wondered what Tony meant when he said that risked his career for her.

"Why did you really risk your career." Ziva asked, the anger not quite dissipating yet. Tony took on a look of shock, but decided that it would be easier for the both of them if the truth came out.

"Because I love you." Tony stated. Ziva was stunned as the smallest gleam of hope twinged in her heart. But it was quickly masked by the anger she was feeling. Ziva stood up and kicked Tony in the side, drawing a sharp intake of pain from him.

"You don't deserve my love." Ziva said through clenched teeth then walked away, leaving a heart-broken and depressed Tony lying on the ground, tears flowing freely onto the concrete.

NCIS

Ziva approached Gibbs as they began to load back onto the transport that would take them back to NCIS. Tony was seriously lagging behind as he slowly limped to the transport, life completely losing meaning for him.

"I cannot work with him." Ziva stated simply. Gibbs sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Gibbs noticed Eli smiling in victory from behind an SUV, and he knew right then that if she let Ziva go back to Eli, she would be in serious danger. Still, it hurt that two of his agents he considered his children would not be able to work together, and he was being forced to pick one, and Ziva was the one that needed his support, even if it destroyed Tony.

"I'll talk to Vance about Tony's position on the team." Gibbs said. Ziva gave a grateful but sad smile as she gently hugged Gibbs.

"Thank you." Ziva replied before loading onto the transport, Gibbs close behind and Tony still far behind. Ziva immediately plopped down into the furthest seat and fell asleep, the events of the day catching up with her. Gibbs sighed as he approached Vance.

"Ziva can't work with Tony anymore. With Ziva's best interests in mind, I think it would be best if Tony were transferred out of DC." Gibbs said with conviction in every word. Tony needed to be taught a lesson, maybe some time away could do that. Vance nodded as he considered which positions he could take. A realization hit him: There was only one position he could take since literally every other spot was taken. He had to become an NCIS liaison to Mossad.

"Are you sure about this, Gibbs?" Vance asked, hoping Gibbs wouldn't change his mind. Gibbs nodded before leaving to take a seat on the transport. Vance smiled as he walked off the transport to meet Tony who was slowly approaching the transport.

"It has been decided by Gibbs and I that with Agent David's best interests in mind, you be transferred out of DC." Vance stated, already mourning the loss of such a good agent. Even Vance felt Tony's sadness as his face took a look of pure shock and depression. _So long, Agent DiNutzo. _

Tony couldn't even speak as he felt his breath leave him. _I'm being sent away from DC, the place I've grown to love and consider home. But it has to be done, it has to be done for Ziva._

"I understand, Director." Tony replied grimly before starting off for the transport. Vance placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, causing him to turn around slowly with a questioning look. Vance couldn't even look Tony in the eye, his own heart unable to take the sadness in Tony's eyes that was bound to grow after he told him his new position.

"I'm sorry, Tony. The only other position available that would be out of DC is...NCIS liaison to Mossad." Vance said. Tony's eyes sprang with tears as he felt his legs buckle slightly. _I'm being banished...from my own country._

"I understand, Director." Tony said. Vance nodded slightly as he turned to leave, but Tony stopped him. For a moment, Vance feared that he would get a punch delivered to his face, and a second later, he knew he was right. Tony delivered a quick haymaker to Vance's jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Fuck you Vance. You can drop the 'I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo' bullshit. You've wanted me gone from day one. Congrats, you've succeeded" Tony said

Vance stood up, and dusted himself off, using his sleeve to whip away the blood dripping from his lip. "Goodbye Agent DiNozzo, for the last time" Vance smirked as he stepped onto the ramp of the plane.

"We're good to go!" Vance shouted at the man working the doors. He nodded before pressing the button that would seal the doors. Only McGee looked up to see Tony standing outside of the transport, staring at the plane.

"WAIT! TONY!" McGee shouted at Vance and Gibbs.

"As of now, he is an NCIS liasion to Mossad. I'm sorry McGee." Vance said as the doors shut and the plane started to take off. McGee shoved Vance out of the way to reach the man working the controls to the doors.

"OPEN THESE DAMN DOORS NOW!" McGee shouted at the man in desperation. The man shook his head as he took a seat.

"The plane has already begun liftoff. The doors are locked, and they're not going to open until we get back to DC." he said. McGee felt as if his breath had been stolen as he collapsed into one of the seats, his mouth agape in shock. Despite all the "Probie" pranks and jokes, Tony was like an older brother to him, a brother he never had growing up. _He's going to get killed at Mossad. What have Gibbs and Vance done?_

Tony stared at the C-130 as it took off and flew out into the sky, headed for DC. Tony slowly turned around and locked eyes with Eli David, who smug look on his face. Tony slowly limped over to Eli, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Director Vance has just assigned me as your NCIS liaison." Tony said grimly. Eli smiled as he offered Tony his hand, much to his dismay.

"Well now that you are one of my people, I should welcome you with open arms! Welcome to Tel Aviv, Israel, NCIS Liasion Agent DiNozzo. Come, we have much to discuss." Eli said as he hopped into the back of the SUV. Tony slowly got into the SUV, which drove off to Mossad Headquarters. _What the hell is going on here?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The car ride for Tony was a complete blur, filled with conversation in Hebrew between the infamous Eli David, the driver, Malachi Ben-Gidon, and the bodyguard sitting in the front with Malachi, Liat Tuvia. Life was a black and white picture, everything was bleak and empty. Tony felt an unbelievable pain in his chest that began to spread everywhere, his fractured arm paling in comparison to the pain. Tony simply stared out the window and watched the cars pass by, depression quickly taking him over. He was on edge, and he was close to falling off.

He had been left behind in Tel Aviv, where he must have had hundreds of enemies in Mossad, one of which being Eli David. Betrayed by Gibbs, his mentor at NCIS, and by Ziva, the women he loved. That coupled with the complete rejection of his confession to his love for Ziva, and the fire and hate she felt towards him, life lost all meaning.

If Tony were to be completely honest with himself, the only thing keeping him from grabbing Liat's Jericho and putting a bullet in his brain right now was the simple curiosity of what Eli would want to do with Tony. Tony could care less if Eli threw him into a dark cell and had him tortured to death, because there was absolutely no physical pain Tony could possibly feel to take his mind off the emotional pain scars left on him, nothing to supersede them.

The SUV pulled into Mossad Headquarters, a large building with a massive parking lot and the exterior made of black bulletproof glass that was impossible to see through. They parked into the subbasement, where immediately five bodyguards came out of various elevators to ensure the safety of the Director. Tony quietly slipped out of the car and followed Eli into a metal elevator.

Liat pressed her hand against the bio-metric plate and pressed one of the buttons on the elevator to send them up to the top floor. An awkward silence fell upon them as Tony stared blankly at the doors, becoming robotic in his movements and actions, no emotions except emotional agony and depression etching his face. A loud thunk came from the elevator shaft, and a second later the elevator doors opened to a bright hallway that lead to Eli's office. Tony followed Eli down the hallway and into his office, Malachi and Liat taking positions opposite each other, outside the door.

Eli took a seat behind his desk and took out a pair of glasses. He took out a file from his desk and began reading it. Tony sat in a chair opposite him, staring at his hands as he waited Eli to finish reading. After several minutes, he shut it closed and looked at Tony.

"As of now, you are an NCIS liaison to Mossad. Anything I say or tell you to do will be strictly followed, no questions asked. Do you understand?" Eli asked coldly, the cold and ruthless predator he truly is finally coming out of its cave. Tony nodded solemnly.

"Good. Malachi will have a bag of clothes and supplies you will need for your mission." Eli stated, standing up. Tony gave him a questioning look.

"You were correct, Officer Rivkin was under my orders, orders to find the location of a terrorist camp in Somalia. Your Director was able to pull files from Abin Tabal's computer and give me the flash drive, so now what must be done next is to send a small team out to Somalia to find and eliminate Saleem Ulman, the leader of the camp. He is responsible for many Israeli Citizen's death, and he must die. Originally I was going to send Officer Rivkin, but since you killed him, I'm sending you out with Malachi and Liat to take Rivkin's place. Be ready in an hour." Eli said, the opened the door for Tony.

Tony nodded slowly as he stood up and limped out of the office, escorted by Liat to where he would be getting ready. Liat took one good look at Tony and immediately felt bad for him. In Mossad, you were taught and trained to not display emotions, to become an emotionless and ruthless killer that would serve Mossad and Israel to the death. But never in her own life had she seen a man so broken, so depressed. It truly pained her heart, and she made a note to talk to him once they were on the Damocles.

The elevator doors opened to another floor, and Malachi stood waiting there with three gym bags slung over his shoulder, each filled with cash, ammunition, guns, knives, fake ID's and credentials, and an extra pair of clothes. Malachi handed a bag to Tony, and he simply took it and stepped out of the elevator with Liat. They escorted Tony to a mission briefing room, where Officer Amit Hadar would give him a full briefing on the mission.

Malachi and Liat both left Tony in the mission room and went back to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Malachi and Liat turned to each other at the same time, both sharing the same thoughts.

"He's a broken man." Liat said sadly. Malachi nodded solemnly as he remembered the way Tony moved, acted, and even how his eyes held nothing but emptiness.

"His heart was broken by Ziva, and he was abandoned by his surrogate father in the form of Agent Gibbs. I honestly cannot say I am surprised." Malachi replied, letting out a shaky breath as he slit to the elevator floor. Liat joined him and waited a minute before something hit her.

"Wait, how do you know Agent DiNozzo's relationship with NCIS?" Liat asked, amused that Malachi had such an in-depth knowledge.

"I read his newest psych profile Director David had written after Michael died." Malachi replied honestly.

"And what do you mean by his heart being broken by Ziva?" Liat asked skeptically. Malachi sighed, the simple cloud of sadness that followed Tony getting to him.

"Director David gave me orders to follow Ziva and listen to any conversation she had with anyone. She confronted Agent DiNozzo and had a big argument. DiNozzo told Ziva that he loved her, and that was the reasoning behind risking his career. Ziva rejected him rather coldly." Malachi explained. Liat felt a lone tear slip from her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. Malachi noticed this and turned her head to face him. Malachi wiped the tear away with his thumb and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Liat smiled slightly as she rested her head on his chest.

"Ahuvi, sometimes this job can really be straining on my emotions. I know I do not know him, but he seemed so depressed. I feel bad for him. He should not be going on this mission." Liat sighed.

"I know, Liat. Sometimes this job can be straining on my own emotions, but it is simply the price we pay to serve and protect Israel. Still, I agree with you and feel the same way, DiNozzo should not be on this mission for several reasons." Malachi responded.

"We have to protect him, make sure he survives this, and keep him from falling off the edge. He's in a deep depression, and I can only fear that soon enough he will get himself killed or take his own life. I saw him eyeing my Jericho, and I can only guess he was considering suicide." Liat said sadly. Malachi kissed the side of his girlfriend's head and held Liat in a comforting hug.

"We will, together. NCIS may have betrayed him, but I refuse to let him fall through the cracks. We will raise him as one of our own, from the ground up if we must. Protect him, treat him like family." Malachi said confidently. Liat gave a large smile as she kissed Malachi's chest.

"I agree." Liat said, allowing herself to rest against the comforting arms of Malachi for a few more minutes before going to retrieve Tony from the mission room and heading to the Damocles.

NCIS

Special Agent Timothy McGee slowly and silently stepped off the elevator at NCIS. He was in a zombie/drone like state. The entire flight home he refused to speak to anyone. Tony was without a doubt, the most important person in his life. He was his mentor at NCIS, despite Gibbs' claim to the roll. It was Tony not Gibbs, who had brought McGee to NCIS HQ, and the one who had forced Gibbs and then-Director Morrow to let McGee join the MCRT. It was Tony, who vehemently defended him when McGee was accused of shooting a Metro PD Officer. McGee dropped his bag next to his desk. He turned and saw Gibbs standing behind his own desk. "I'm taking some time off" McGee said, not directly to anyone.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked.

"You're excused" McGee replied coldly.

"Do I need to remind you who's in charge here Agent McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope" McGee said jolted forward and shoved Gibbs backwards over his desk. "He was my brother" Tim said as he picked up his pack and stormed out.

NCIS

Tony sat on his new bed on the Damocles in silence as he stared at a photo in his hands, the photo he carried with him no matter where he was, what he was doing. In the photo was the whole NCIS family: Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, hell even Vance. They were all smiling as they stood in the bullpen together, taking celebration pictures for being the top MCRT in the entire NCIS system with a closure rate of 98%. Gibbs was standing off to the far-left side, hiding a smile as he sipped on a coffee. To the immediate right of Gibbs was Abby, who was hugging McGee tightly. McGee had a goofy smile on his face as he had his arms wrapped Abby, resting his chin on the top of her head. _Be safe Little Brother_ Tony thought.

Ducky and Jimmy stood side-by-side in their Autopsy scrubs, smiling as Ducky told Jimmy a story about the time he did an autopsy on a man who had a live bomb inside his stomach. Vance was smirking as he had his arms crossed in front of his chest, keeping a sense of authority and power, but all the same having a good time. Ziva was smiling as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder. Tony was wearing a big grin as he had his arm wrapped around her, securing her tightly to him.

Tony had tears trickling down his face as he realized that he might not ever see them again. He wouldn't be able to have his typical Thursday night steak dinners with Gibbs anymore, a man he considered a father to him. He wouldn't be able tease and play pranks on McGee, his probie that he treated like the sibling he never had as a child. No more bear-hugs with Abby, the woman he treated like a sister. No more wise advice from Ducky, a man he adopted as his grandfather. No more playfully assuming authority over Jimmy, a man that had grown to become one of his strongest friends during the time he led the team and Gibbs was in Mexico. But most of all, no more Ziva, his partner of 3 years, his best friend, the love of his life, the woman who had stolen his heart, the woman he would give his own life for in a heartbeat.

The door to his room creaked open, then shut a few seconds after. Looking up to see who his visitor was, he was surprised to see Liat standing by the door, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hello, since we are on the same team on this mission, I think it is only proper that we properly introduce ourselves to each other, no?" Liat asked, giving a friendly smile. Tony forced a weak smile, nodding his head slowly.

"My name is Officer Liat Tuvia." Liat said, extending her hand to Tony. Tony shook it weakly, looking her in the eyes.

"Tony." Tony replied bleakly before returning his attention to the photo. Seeing no other way to make conversation, she sat next to Tony and looked at the photo. _This must be the 'family' he has developed at NCIS… _"You look just like Mariella, your mother, has anyone ever told you that?" Tony asked.

"I'm Sorry?" Liat asked, taken aback.

"I knew her once. We went to college together… at Ohio State, class of 89'" Tony said.

"You… you knew my mother?" Liat asked.

"Once upon a time, kiddo. But that was a very long time ago" Tony told her. "Come here" Tony motioned with 2 of his fingers as he dug for his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a picture. Out of pure curiosity, Liat moved onto the bed and sat down next to Tony. "There were 6 of us then" Tony said. "3 guys, 3 girls" Tony said. Liat gave him a look. "It wasn't like that, well, not for me and Mariella anyway" Tony explained, speaking, the _almost _truth. "There was me, your mother, Ricky Rodgers, Kyra Blaine, Clayton Webb and Jordan Parker" Tony said.

"What happened to the others, besides you and my mother?" Liat asked.

"Rick and Kyra got married a year after we graduated. In 94' they had a child, Alexis, my goddaughter" Tony smiled.

"He looks familiar" Liat said.

"I'll give you a clue, his name is now Richard _Castle_" Tony said.

"The Mystery novelist?" Liat asked.

"The very same" Tony said.

"Why did he and Kyra have only 1 child?" Liat asked.

"Kyra was killed on September 11th, 2001. She aboard flight United 93" Tony said. "Anyway" Tony said as he put the picture away. "They were my 1st real family. After them, it was NCIS" he said. "I never really had family as a kid" Tony said. "You?" he asked.

"My mother died when I was very young, and I never knew my father" she said.

"Are those people part of your team? At NCIS?" Liat asked, trying to change the subject as she pointed to the photo.

"Everyone." Tony said, a lone tear dripping onto the spot where Ziva was. Liat felt her heart strings being pulled at as she look at Tony in pity.

"Are you ok, Tony?" Liat asked, already knowing the answer. Tony didn't respond as he lost himself in the photo again.

"If you ever need cheering up, or just someone to talk to, just come find me." Liat said sweetly, ruffling Tony's hair playfully. Tony gave a small but sincere smile before returning his gaze back to the photo. Liat was about to stand up and leave when the door opened and Malachi rushed in, panic clear in his eyes.

"A marine on board the ship was caught snooping around, and started a firefight with the crew. They think we're with the marine!" Malachi shouted, tossing a Jericho to Tony, which he caught easily as he pocketed the photo. Liat brought out her own Jericho and nodded, and the three of them left the room, creating a tight formation as they searched the ship, looking out for any crew member on the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gunfire resounded through the ship as Tony, Malachi, and Liat scoured the ship. Tony still had a cast on, so he quickly flipped out his knife and quickly cut it off. A man wielding a large knife came barreling towards them, only to be quickly disposed of with a bullet to the head from Liat. Multiple shouts were ordered, directing the rest of the crew as to the location of the gunfire.

"Stay alert. Be prepared for anything." Malachi said as he ruthlessly stabbed a man in the eye from around a corner. Two men wielding UZI's came from behind, but Tony was able to kill both of them with three shots from his Jericho. They continued to search the ship for any and all crew-members, and after about ten minutes, they cleared the entire ship but the control room.

The three of them had gathered outside the door, listening intently for any signs of human life. They waited for a few minutes before a slight click was heard inside, and Malachi kicked the door open, his Jericho out and aiming at the ship's captain.

"Shoot and we all die!" The captain shouted, holding up a remote trigger. "I have this entire ship rigged to blow! Do you see this?" The captain asked, holding up the trigger.

"Yeah, it's a Dead Man's Switch." Tony commented, not really amused by the impending threat.

"That's right! You shoot me, this ship goes down!" The captain shouted, his hands shaking, his eyes wide. Malachi and Liat glanced at each other with fear in their eyes, something which did not go unnoticed. _I may have found my peace with dying already, but Malachi and Liat have not. They don't deserve to die because of my suicidal tendencies._

"Don't try it" Tony warned him, taking a small step closer to the captain. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony noticed a slight movement behind a wooden crate. Before he had time to react, one of the remaining crewmen popped out from where he was hiding behind the box and began firing his pistol madly, trying to spray them all down. Bullets whizzed by Tony's ears as he unloaded three rounds into the man's chest. Tony's eyes were wide as he saw the captain on the ground, a bullet lodged neatly into his forehead. Half a second later, a large explosion resonated throughout the entire ship, the floor vibrating with enough force to be comparable to the Richter Scale.

Tony turned around, his eyes wide with panic as he saw both Malachi and Liat groaning in pain, Malachi clutching his right side and Liat desperately wrapping a tourniquet over a gunshot wound in her shoulder.

"Come on! We have to get the fuck off this ship! Get to the life rafts!" Tony shouted, ignoring the extreme pain in his clavicle as he wrapped Liat's good arm around his shoulder to support her while Malachi limped along with them. They quickly made their way through the ship in search of the life rafts, all the while stumbling into the walls several times as the ship rocked, quickly sinking into the water. If they didn't get off the ship in 5 minutes maximum, they would drown, trapped in the cold and metal confines of the Damocles.

"You had to shoot the captain!" Tony growled as Malachi crashed into him, nearly causing him to fall down a set of metal stairs.

"I didn't shoot him! The ricochet from that crewman's weapon killed him!" Malachi shouted, groaning in agony as the pain in his side stepped up a few notches. Liat swore multiple times in Hebrew as she tripped and sent both her and Tony crashing to the ground. Tony grumbled as he hoisted Liat back up quickly and willed his body to go on, the bay to the life rafts in sight.

As they stumbled through the doors, they were surprised to see not life rafts, but a lone speedboat with a first aid kit resting against a wall. Together, they pushed the speedboat into the water, where it was pointed at a large hole the explosion had made, allowing them to go straight through it and back out into the ocean. They all stumbled onto the speedboat, Tony quickly taking the controls as he floored the gas, and they swiftly sped out into the free ocean, where behind them, a much larger explosion blew, and the ship quickly sunk into the water.

Once they had gotten a safe distance away from the ship, Tony stepped away from the controls to check on Malachi and Liat, who were both tending to their own wounds. The good part was that both of their gunshot wounds were a through-and-through, so no surgery was immediately required. Tony knelt down between the two, assisting them both as he helped wrap a large bandage over their wounds, stemming the blood flow as both Malachi and Liat popped antibiotics into their mouths, trying to prevent an infection.

"That...was...way...too...fucking...close." Malachi said between deep breaths. Liat chuckled slightly at the understatement but chose not to comment on it as another wave of pain rolled through her shoulder, and she groaned in agony. Malachi and Tony both looked at her in concern as Malachi scooted over to her.

"Ahuvi, are you alright?" Malachi asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she leaned closer into Malachi.

"What do you think?" Liat asked, sarcasm dripping with every word as she grimaced from the pain. Tony looked at the couple, dumbstruck of the new revelation that they were dating, but still feeling the need to ask.

"Hold on, you two are a couple?" Tony asked. Malachi and Liat both cocked their heads to the side, confused as to what that could mean. _Oh right, they aren't 100% familiar with the English language, much like Ziva is. God, I need to get her out of my head. My love for her hasn't died down, but it's completely futile, she never has felt the same way. Never has, doesn't now, and never will. All I'm doing is torturing myself thinking about her, but I can't help it. _

"Are you two dating? You know, in a relationship?" Tony asked. Both Malachi and Liat looked away from Tony sheepishly as they both made eye contact, a slight blush creeping to their cheeks. Tony couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealousy in his chest as he watched them. Because even though the three of them found themselves in the same ugly predicament, at least Malachi and Liat had each other; that they had something to live for. And what did Tony have to keep him going? Protecting Malachi and Liat, and not letting them be torn away from each other. _Just because my life is over, doesn't mean I can stand by and let Malachi and Liat lose their lives, both physically and emotionally. They're both hurt, they won't be able to make it in Somalia. When we get into port, I'm going to force them to get medical attention from a hospital, and go on this goddamn mission myself. Hopefully, I'll be successful in eliminating Saleem. Who knows, if I get lucky, I might even get killed after I do so, and my emotional pain can finally stop, and I can drift away into nothingness._

"Well I'm happy for the two of you. Hold on to each other, and never let go. Love is not something meant to be taken for granted. Cherish it, and keep it alive in your hearts." Tony said sadly as he returned to the steering wheel, where a map with directions to Somalia had been stored. Tony stepped on the gas and drove towards a port in Somalia, where they could dock.

Malachi and Liat both felt guilt from Tony's words, realizing that he had never been able to live by that very same code. That he didn't get the opportunity to love and cherish Ziva, because she didn't reciprocate the feelings Tony had for her. That instead of love, it was only hate that Ziva felt for Tony. Or so they thought.

A lone tear trickled down Tony's cheek as he continued to drive on towards Somalia. _I guess this is it. I'll never be able to return back to NCIS, never be able to return to those I consider family, despite the fact that I was pretty much banished from the very same family by Gibbs. And though I have a right to be angry with Gibbs and Ziva, I don't. If Ziva can't work with me, than so be it. I would never let her go back to Mossad and into the arms of the devilish and sly Eli David, who no doubt would have thrust her into this very same mission I'm on now. I understand why I was banished, and I would never in a million years want the roles between Ziva and I to be switched. Still, it does pain me that possibly within a few days, I could very well be dead. But alas, I have accepted my fate, and I embrace it. The emotional pain and scars Gibbs and Ziva etched into my heart is too much for me to handle. It would be so much easier to die lonely and depressed than live lonely and depressed. Man, I sound like a real fucking downer right now. And here I thought the only lonely and depressed person I would ever have to deal with is Gibbs._

NCIS

Several hours later, the speedboat pulled into one of the ports in Somalia, the docks bustling with activity as various women waited for their beau's to return, children laughing and giggling as they ran around, vendors located in various spots selling things from simple fruit to toys.

Tony turned around to see both Malachi and Liat groaning as they slowly got to their feet. Tony rushed over and pushed them back into their seats, causing them to both look at him in question.

"You two aren't going on this mission." Tony said, determined to not let them risk their lives. What they had together was worth too much to squander and risk over a suicide mission.

"Yes we are." Liat growled stubbornly as she tried to rise to her feet, but the pain in her shoulder sent her falling straight back into her seat.

"See? You can barely stand up! I'll finish this mission myself, while you two get to a hospital, get medical attention, and get back to Israel as fast as you can." Tony said. Malachi shook his head furiously, anger radiating off of him.

"No! That is suicide! We will come with you, and together we will finish the mission! We will not let you go off and get yourself killed simply because you're feeling depressed that Ziva doesn't love you!" Malachi shouted, trying to make a point but immediately regretting his words as he saw Tony's eyes darken, anger quickly filling them. Liat glared menacingly at Malachi as she punched Malachi in the chest. Hard. Tony took a few deep breaths to maintain his composure before turning back to glare at Malachi.

"You will not go on this mission!" Tony shouted, drawing glares from both Malachi and Liat.

"Or what? You cannot and will not stop us from going with you. We're in this together!" Malachi shouted, unwilling to let Tony get himself killed. _I made a promise to keep Tony safe, to make sure he had a lifeline to cling onto, to make sure he had something to live for. I will not let him do this!_

Tony exhaled as he closed his eyes. _They need medical attention badly, and no matter what I say, their too stubborn to both make sure I don't get myself killed and too stubborn to submit to the failure of a mission. I have to do this.  
><em>Tony took out two Jericho's from his hips and pistol-whipped both Malachi and Liat, knocking them out cold. Tony belt down and gave a Liat a Kiss on the head, before placing 2 pictures in her breast pocket: the one from his College days, and the other of NCIS. Tony grabbed the map from Malachi's pocket that gave the coordinates to the camp and got off the boat. Once he arrived at the dock, he immediately started shouting.

"Oh my God! There's two people on that speedboat that have been shot! They need medical attention!" Tony shouted, drawing the attention of a nearby villager that just so happened to be within earshot. Within seconds the villagers began rushing onto the speedboat and loaded Malachi and Liat off.

It had been almost 30 years since Somalia had a formal government, but even so, Tony was confident the people would help Malachi and Liat.

Tony couldn't help but give a small smirk at his plan as he observed the map for a few moments. Once he pretty much understood the basic gist of the map, he went into the parking lot where he found a black Jeep parked. Tony busted the window open and crawled through the opening, careful to avoid any glass as he hot-wired the Jeep and sped out of the parking lot, driving off towards the camp, where he could hopefully kill Saleem.

NCIS

Malachi woke up in a hospital bed with his head throbbing from Tony's pistol whip and his side numb from all the painkillers in his system. Realization hit Malachi quickly as he looked around, noticing Liat fast asleep in a hospital bed next to him.

"Liat!" Malachi shouted, causing her to wake with a start. It took a few moments before Liat realized where she was and who was talking to her, and her eyes grew wide as she too looked around in search of Tony.

"Harah! He went on the mission by himself! He's going to get himself killed!" Liat shouted, already pulling out the IV from her arm, causing the alarm to go off and a doctor strolled in, wearing a slight smile on his face. The doctor quickly shut the door, closed the blinds, and turned off Liat's hospital alarm.

"Do not worry Officer's Malachi Ben-Gidon and Liat Tuvia, you are safe here." The doctor said reassuringly as he patted Liat's shoulder. Malachi and Liat's eyes grew wide with panic. _How does the doctor know our true identities!?_

The doctor sensed their panic, so he quickly explained himself. "I used to be a Mossad Officer, and I remember training with you two before. I work here as a doctor now, and do not worry, I have not revealed your true identities." The doctor said. Malachi and Liat felt the panic lift from their minds, only to be quickly replaced with the fact that Tony had gone on the suicide mission by himself.

"We have to leave immediately!" Malachi shouted, making a move to get up before being sent back to the bed as the pain radiating from his side suddenly made itself known.

"Neither of you are in condition to leave at the moment. The least I can do is five days." The doctor said, drawing glares from both Malachi and Liat.

"Our partner went on a suicide mission by himself! He's going to get himself killed! We have to find him and prevent him from going on the mission!" Liat growled. The doctor stood adamantly, having absolutely no intention to let them leave.

"What are you going to do, you can't even get up from your hospital bed right now! All you're going to do is get yourselves killed! I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave. That is final!" The doctor said before leaving the room. Liat growled in frustration as she tried to sit up, but it was true, she couldn't even sit up because the pain emitting from her shoulder was simply too taxing on her body.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Malachi shouted, anger and fear coursing through his veins. They both continued to struggle with the fight to sit up in the hospital bed, and after five minutes, they both passed out in exhaustion. They were not going to be able to stop Tony from going on the mission.

"No!" Liat screamed as she reached over to a nearby chair to grab her shirt. She stopped when something fell out. She realized what they were almost instantly; they were they pictures Tony had shown here the Damocles. But then she noticed something; there was something written on the back of his old college photo. She turned it over and recognized the hand writing almost instantly. It was her mothers. When Liat read it, she couldn't believe it. "Abba" she cried out.

NCIS

Tony sat strapped to a wooden chair in a dusty room, sunlight pouring through the windows and making the room feel like he was in an oven. The door burst open and Saleem strolled in, looking at a photo with an evil smirk as he approached Tony and punched him across the jaw.

"It was a nice attempt on your part. Let yourself being captured so you could get close to me and kill me. Unfortunately, your little plan did not work. Such a shame, NCIS Agent." Saleem snickered. Tony's head shot up in alarm, shocked that Saleem knew he worked for NCIS. Tony looked at the photo in his hands, and Tony realized that he found the photo he carried with him everywhere, and was able to piece together that he worked for NCIS.

"It was quite lucky for us, since we are planning an attack at your headquarters in DC." Saleem said evilly. Panic rose in Tony's stomach as he realized that Saleem was going to make a terrorist attack at NCIS headquarters. Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, all of them would be in grave danger.

"NCIS is responsible for many of my men, and shall thus receive necessary punishment, as shall Mossad." Saleem said, then delivered another punch to Tony's face before grabbing his jaw, forcing Tony to look him in the eye.

"You will tell me everything you know about NCIS." Saleem growled. _I won't tell him a fucking thing. I don't care if he tortures me to death, I'm not telling him a goddamn thing. I would be risking hundreds of lives at NCIS, including Ziva. Especially Ziva. I could never put her life in danger. Telling Saleem anything about NCIS would surely get her killed. No, Saleem isn't getting a goddamn thing out of me, my own life be damned._

"I'm not going to tell you a fucking thing! Terrorist piece of shit!" Tony shouted, earning multiple punches and kicks to his body. One of the guards walked in with a bloody bullwhip and handed it to Saleem before leaving the room, shutting the door. Saleem flicked the whip in the air, earning a deafening crack.

"You will tell me everything, even if you do not know it now." Saleem said evilly before bringing the bullwhip in the air to strike Tony. _This is definitely going to fucking hurt... _Tony screamed out in pain as the bullwhip made contact with his bare chest, followed by several more screams as Saleem went on a frenzy of whipping Tony, the impacts drawing blood and making Tony's skin raw.

"You will tell me!" Saleem shouted as he continued to whip Tony.

"I'm not telling you anythi-!" Tony screamed, but was cut off as the whip slammed into his neck. The whipping continued for 30 straight minutes until Tony passed out from the pain, his entire body covered in blood and battered. Saleem threw the whip to the ground and faced Tony one last time.

"You will tell me everything, no matter how long it takes. This is only the very beginning." Saleem promised before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Dear Tony, _

_ If you are reading this, then that means I'm already gone. I just wanted you to know how much I love you with all my heart, more than I could express in our one night of passion. I you love my Anthony, never forget that, even after I am gone. My heart will always belong to you. _

_ Your Love,_

_ Mariella_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N- ok, this one is all me, so thank you to "footballandrugbyislife22" on getting me this far, but I got it from here. Also, thank you to "DS2010" for being the official "Aliyah Redux" "Muse-tester"**

"Come on Liat, we need to leave" Malachi said as he considered knocking her out in order to get her on the helicopter.

"No, I won't leave him" Liat screamed as she struggled with all her might.

"I'm sorry ahuvi" Malachi said as he clocked her across the back of the head with his Jericho. "Get her on the chopper" Malachi yelled to the Israeli Commandos who had been sent to rescue them. "We need to leave now" he told.

"Yes Sir" they replied as they carried Liat to the awaiting Chopper_._

_"Well I'm happy for the two of you. Hold on to each other, and never let go. Love is not something meant to be taken for granted. Cherish it, and keep it alive in your hearts." _Those were Tony's exact words. And Malachi didn't intend to let Liat throw her life away the same way Tony did.

"Sorry my friend" Malachi said as he boarded the chopper. Inside the helicopter, a medic injected Liat with a sedative that would keep her knocked out until they reached Israel.

NCIS

When Liat awoke again, she found herself in the infirmary at Mossad Headquarters in Tel-Aviv. Once she realized where she was, she instantly tried to move, but found she was in restraints. "No!" she screamed as she tried to fight the restraints. "Let me go!" she continued to scream. Outside the room, Officer Ben-Gidon punched the wall in frustration. He hated seeing Liat like this. Sure, she had gotten upset after a handful of failed assignments, but never like this. This was a new level of pain and anguish Liat had never experienced before.

After about an hour of fighting the restraints, an attendant walked in and gave Liat another injection. It pained Malachi's heart to see the women he loved like this.

When Liat woke up again it was several hours later, she found she wasn't alone. She found Illan Bodnar, Eli David's Deputy Director. "I see you are awake, Officer Tuvia" Bodnar said. Liat turned away from him, when she noticed her wrists. They had been bandaged from all the fighting she had done. "Please, do not continue to struggle, I would hate to have to have the doctors give you another injection" he said.

"Why am I here?" Liat asked.

"Liat, Agent DiNozzo is dead" Bodnar said.

"What, that's not possible" she said, as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Officer Mantel was sent to the location. His body was found and buried at sea" he told her.

"No, you're lying" Liat said, refusing to believe it.

"I am sorry. I now must go inform NCIS of his death" Bodnar said as he got up and left.

"NO!" Liat screamed as she began to cried and thrashed, trying to break free from the restraints. "ABBA!" she screamed as tears poured from her eyes.

Outside the room, Malachi balled up his fists and slammed against the wall several times. He couldn't possibly imagine what Liat was going through right now. He had to fight the urge to tear Illan apart for what he and Eli had done to Liat. "Once Liat has calmed down, inform her she has been placed on 3 months administrative leave" Illan said as he walked away.

NCIS

After taking a week off, McGee finally returned to NCIS. He was more than a few hours late, it was 1500 hours by the time he finally showed up. When he stepped off the elevator, he saw someone was sitting at Tony's desk. "What the hell are you doing sitting at Tony's desk?" he asked.

"Problem Elf Lord?" Gibbs asked, from behind his own desk.

"Why is Ziva sitting behind Tony's desk" McGee asked.

"It's my desk now" Ziva said.

"That's Tony's desk" McGee protested.

"Sit down McGee, that's an order" Ziva ordered.

"You don't give me orders" McGee said.

"As of this morning, Ziva is Senior Field Agent" Gibbs said.

"What?" McGee replied. "What about Tony?" he asked.

"He's Dead, he was killed when The Damocles went down" said Director Vance as he walked into the bullpen.

"What!?" McGee stammered.

"He's dead Agent McGee, get over it" Vance barked.

"Fuck off, Sir" McGee spat out.

"Excuse me, Agent McGee" Vance said as he got in McGee's face.

"Fuck this" said McGee. He balled up his fist and delivered a right hook to Vance's jaw. "That was for me" McGee said. Then he turned to Gibbs, who had stepped out from behind his desk. McGee quickly delivered a kick to Gibbs midsection, doubling him over, before delivering a stiff shot to Gibbs' eye. "And that was for Tony" he said as he unclipped his badge and his gun.

"Oh my God, McGee, what the hell" Abby said as she came rushing in the bullpen to check on Gibbs.

"Agent McGee" barked Vance, as Ziva helped him to his feet. "You are fired!" Vance commanded.

"Too late… I quit" McGee replied as he slammed his badge and gun down on Gibbs' desk. He then pulled his credentials out of his pocket and dropped them on the ground. "I'm done with NCIS" Tim said as he stormed out, taking the stairs, rather than the elevator.

From up on the balcony, NCIS' Polygraph specialist, Susan Grady, watched the entire event unfold. As a Polygraph specialist, no one ever really noticed her, except for Agents McGee and DiNozzo, and of course Doctor Mallard; but, to be fair, if Ducky didn't like you, then there was seriously something wrong with you.

Agent DiNozzo would joke and laugh every time he had to take a polygraph, but would always find the time to catch up and ask her about the new things in her life. And then there was Agent McGee, her unrequited love. She had made McGee take his polygraph multiple times over, just so she could see him. And every time, McGee would walk in with a smile on his face.

As McGee stormed out, making his way down the stairs, Susan quickly followed after him. If his own team was going to turn their backs on him the same way they had with DiNozzo, she would be there for him. She made it out to the parking lot just in time to see McGee speed off in his own car, a black 2000 Ford Mustang. Determined not to give up, Susan quickly got in her own car, a baby blue 1999 Ford Crown Victoria, and followed after him.

She followed him all the way to a bar in Georgetown named "Benzingers". When she pulled up. She found McGee's Mustang hap-hazardly park in an alley out back, the front end severely dented, indicating that he had him something. Susan parked around the corner and made her way into the bar. She found McGee up against the bar, he had a beer in his hand, but it was obvious that he was fighting the urge to drink himself into oblivion. Right as McGee picked up the glass to take his 1st sip, Susan rushed over and grabbed McGee's arm. "Tim no" she begged.

"Get off me!" he yelled as he swung his arm wildly, unintentionally throwing her to the floor. When Tim turned to see who it was, the look of shock on his face told the whole story. He jumped off his stool, spilling his beer on Susan's red dress. "Susan, I'm so sorry" he flustered as he tried to help her to her feet. Susan could see the pain in his face. She knew he hadn't had tried to hurt her, he was just in so much pain. When Tim grabbed a napkin to help her, Susan grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. They looked into each other's eyes, right before Tim collapsed into her arms.

"Shhh" she soothed as Tim sobbed in her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok" she said as she massaged his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok, I promise" she repeated. She gave his hands a re-assuring squeeze. "Come on, I'm taking you home" she said.

NCIS

About a half an hour later, they were back at Tim's apartment. Due to her position at NCIS, Susan knew where he lived. Ever Since Abby had nearly destroyed his apartment back when he was assigned to protect her, Tim had moved. His new Apartment was just North of Union Station in D.C. The Apartment used to belong to a Navy JAG Officer, but it had remained vacant for a few years after the officer was reassigned to London. After a brief struggle with Tim over his keys, Susan unlocked the door. After they got inside, Tim took a seat at his desk in the corner and let his head crash down against it. "Tim, talk to me" Susan urged.

"He's gone. My brother, Tony, he's dead" Tim said as he stood up. On the corner of his desk, there was a large glass ashtray that he and Tony would use when they when they would enjoy the very occasional Cigar. Tim placed his hand on it and picked it up. "It's my fault. He's gone because I wasn't there to watch his back" he yelled as he slammed the ashtray down on the desk, shattering it into a million pieces. Susan shot up from her seat to check on him, as she found his hand was badly cut. She quickly led him to the bathroom, where she had him wash out the cut while she retrieved his 1st aid kit. After Susan bandaged Tim's hand and cleaned up the glass, she returned to the bedroom, where she found that Tim had gotten a fire going in the fire place.

"You gonna be ok?" Susan asked as Tim placed a log on the fire.

"No" Tim said as he stood up. He turned and saw that Susan sitting on the edge of his bed. Tim smiled and took a seat on the floor, resting his back against the bed.

"It's not your fault Tim, it wasn't you who left Tony in Israel" she said. It was truth, Tim just didn't want to hear it right now. "Do you wanna know why you had to take your polygraph so many times?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Because you wanted to see me" Tim replied with a smile as he slipped off his shoes. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Susan had already shed her shoes, only her nylons remained on her feet. The fire in the fireplace was going good now, which was good since it was currently the only source of light, as Tim turned and his eyes met with Susan's. Susan softly grabbed Tim's not bandaged hand, and interlaced their finds.

"Just tell me what to do, Tim" she said sweetly. "Just tell me how to make it better" she said.

"Just be here, Susan" Tim said as he gave her had a loving squeeze. "Just be with me" he said as he looked right into her eyes. Slowly, ever so gently, their lips inched closer together.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up _

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_Hold me in your arms_

Tim and Susan's met with absolute passion. Susan poured everything she had into that one kiss. 2 years of unrequited love. Tim, who had always had deep feelings for Susan, did the same. Susan's hands slowly slid up Tim's arms finally resting behind his neck. She ran her hands through Tim's hair as their tongues dueled for dominance. They both stood up as Susan dug her hands under Tim's belt, untucking his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. As their tongues continued their dance, Tim slowly undid the zipper on the back on Susan's red dress. With all the buttons unfastened, Susan slid the deep purple shirt off Tim's arms. At the same time, she let the red dress far to her ankle's slowly stepping out of it, as she slipped Tim's white "wife-beater" undershirt off his surprisingly (although not to Susan, who fantasized about this quite often) sculpted chest. They just stood there, Susan in her black matching bra and panties and her dark nylon stockings, Tim in only his pants.

_Your heart's against my chest  
>Lips pressed to my neck<br>I've fallen for your eyes  
>But they don't know me yet <em>

Susan stepped forward and nervously began working Tim's belt. Tim's arms slowly made their way around Susan's back as he began to work the clasp on her bra. Susan quickly yanked off Tim's belt, allowing his charcoal colored pants to fall to the floor. "Tim" she whispered as she used her hands to cover her chest. "I've never…" she said tentatively.

"It's ok" he whispered back as he brought her into a loving hug, placing his lips to the nape of her neck, as she tilted her head back, allowing him access.

_And the feeling I forget  
>I'm in love now<br>_

Tim scooped Susan up bridal style and laid her down gently on the bed. He straddled her and slowly kiss his way down her neck

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>Wanna be loved<br>Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love  
>Fallen in love<br>Fallen in love_

_Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as, the wind blows<br>So hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest  
>Your lips pressed to my neck<br>I've fallen for your eyes  
>But they don't know me yet<em>

_And the feeling I forget  
>I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>Wanna be loved<br>Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love  
>Fallen in love<br>Fallen in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
>From hate to love<br>From love to lust  
>From lust to truth<br>I guess that's how I know you_

_So hold you close  
>To help you give it up<em>

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>Wanna be loved<br>Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love  
>Fallen in love<br>Fallen in love_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>Wanna be loved<br>Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love  
>Fallen in love<br>Fallen in love_

Tim and Susan went on into the wee hours of the early morning, making sweet, passionate love. And while McGee didn't know it yet, that late night, early morning, was just the beginning.

NCIS

It had only been a week, but for Tony DiNozzo, it had felt like months. Every day, Saleem and his men would furiously beat Tony. He was certain that most of his ribs were already broken. Tony sate, bleeding alone in his cell, when Saleem's men came rushing in. it was only a week in and Saleem was already changing up his routine. Tony had a feeling in his gut that things were about to get far worse. When Tony refused to get on his feet, one of Saleem's men smashed him across the face with an AK-47. Tony was then dragged from his cell to another room. Saleem's men grabbed him and proceeded to strap him to a metal bed frame. "Are you ready to tell me what I wish to know" Saleem asked as he entered the room.

"Fuck You" Tony said.

"Very well, as you wish, Agent DiNozzo" Saleem said as he gave a nod to his Men. It was then that Tony realized that the bed frame was attached to a car battery. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tony screamed out in pain as the electricity shot through his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N- Ok seriously, I've had several complaints, all from the anonymous "Guest", where I've been called a moron, a jackass, an idiot, etc. 1****st**** off this is MY STORY! Its call fan FICTION for a reason. You'd think you'd realize that when you typed in FANFICTION. It's my story, and I can do whatever the fuck I want. This is why I took my story down last time, because of assholes like you, who clearly have the balls to criticize my work, but obviously not post any of your own. So please continue to ruin it for everyone else, because honestly, I don't give a flying fuck, if you think the characters are out of character or the story sounds like fantasy. I don't care if doesn't sound realistic, fiction rarely is. I write the way I do so that I can escape from the crappy world we live in. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that fucking simple. And to sum it all up, that's the bottom line, because I fucking said so. **

The bright morning sun shone through the blinds, as it streaked across Timothy McGee's sprawled out body. When the bright light flashed over his eyes, Tim reluctantly opened them. He groaned as he used his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. He was momentarily confused when he found that he was nude, but then he smiled, as he recalled the events of the previous evening and early morning. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. He frowned, only until he heard the creak of floorboards and the sound of barefoot steps approaching. He looked up and saw the beautiful Susan standing in the doorway. Her dark amber hair, still messy from the night before, rest just below her shoulders. She wore only Tim's deep purple shirt from the night before. In her hands, she held 2 coffee mugs, steam from the piping hot coffee rising from them. "So it wasn't a dream" Tim said with a huge smile, as he pushed himself up against the headboard.

"No, it wasn't" Susan said with a sweat smile as she handed Tim one of the mugs and took a seat on the edge of his side of the bed. "It was amazing" she said as she bit her lip. "It was better than anything I've ever dreamed of" she said cautiously.

"So you weren't kidding?" he asked. "You never…"

"Well, now I have" she said as she bit back a smile. Tim placed his mug on the nightstand, and leaned forward, giving Susan a sweet kiss on the lips. "Tim, I need to ask you something?" she said as Tim rested back against the headboard and reached for his coffee mug.

"Ok" Tim said as he took a sip.

"The reason, I never… ya know, is because I decided at a young age that I wasn't a 'sampler' type of girl" she said, drawing a laugh from McGee. "I decided that when I gave myself to a man, it would be forever" she said. "I need to know that last night wasn't just drowning yourself in pleasure of the flesh because of your brother and because you quit your job" she said. Tim took one more sip of his coffee, before once again placing the mug back on the nightstand. He then reached forward and took Susan's mug, placing it next to his on the night stand. He gave her a smile, and leaned forward, cupping her cheeks with his hand. He leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss he could possibly muster. Susan was surprised at 1st, but eagerly returned the kiss. Eventually, out of breath, Tim broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you" Tim whispered. Susan smiled brightly. "I have for quite some time" he added.

"I love you too" she replied.

"But I did just quit my job, and I do have the day off" Tim said with a mischievous smile.

"I do too" Susan said as Tim began unbuttoning the shirt Susan had borrowed.

"So what would you like to do today?" Tim asked as he slipped the shirt off her shoulders.

"Well, we could read" Susan joked with a naughty grin.

"We could watch tv"

"We could get something to eat"

"You read my mind" Tim smiled as he attacked her neck. As he did, he heard the apartment door open and then slam.

"Tim!" called out a young voice.

"Oh shit" McGee said. He involuntarily jerked, knocking both he and Susan off the bed and down to the floor. Getting up, both of them stood on the far side of the bed, holding the sheet around them.

"Who is that?" an alarmed Susan asked.

"My sister" Tim said.

"Tim" Sarah McGee called out, as she nearly collided with her brother at the door to his bedroom, which really wasn't a door, as much it was an opening in the glass block wall.

"Hey Sis" Tim said with the beige sheets wrapped around him.

"Hey Tim, you all set for our breakfast this morning?" she asked. "We have a lot of catching up to do. I brought all the stuff to make pancakes" she said as she held up a plastic shopping bag.

"That's great Sis, can I have just a minute" Tim pleaded.

"Why?" Sarah asked naively.

"It's just, I would feel so much more comfortable if I could have this conversation with my pants on" Tim said. Seconds later, his gray Dockers from the night before slammed into the side of his head.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"I'm a Jedi, I have force powers" Tim said.

"Seriously?" Sarah asked sarcastically. She pushed her brother out of the way, and walked into his bedroom. "Oh, so I see you got lucky last night" Sarah said, drawing an eye roll from Tim.

"Grow up" Tim said as he slipped into his pants.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" Sarah asked.

"Fine, Sarah, this is Susan Grady" Tim said. "Susan, this is Sarah McGee, my sister" he finished.

"Nice to meet you" Sarah said as she extended her hand, which Susan took.

"Likewise" Susan agreed.

While Tim cooked breakfast, Susan and Sarah got to know each other. It was then that Tim broke the bad news to Sarah. The news that their brother, Tony, was dead. Yes, many would argue that since Sarah and Tim shared no DNA with Tony that they weren't family, and yes, that was technically true. However, the McGees had always believed that "DNA should be spelt DMA, Doesn't mean anything". Tony was an older brother to both McGees in every way that mattered. Sarah broke down and was comforted by both Susan and Tim, until there was another knock on the door. Susan continued to comfort Sarah, whilst Tim answered the door. He opened the door, and found a courier standing there. After Tim signed his names about 10 times, the young man handed Tim an envelope and left, Tim shutting the door behind him.

After Sarah made her way to Tim's bedroom to lie down, Tim sat down on his couch, Susan curling up next to him. "What is it?" she asked him. Tim peeled open the envelope and dumped out its contents. A key and 2 pieces of paper spilled out.

"It's a letter, from a Joyce Davenport, Tony's attorney" Tim read aloud

"Didn't she once accuse you and Tony of being 'nazi stormtroopers'?" Susan asked.

"We arrested a serial killer who was killing Arab-American servicemen. The killer was Jewish" Tim said. "Ms. Davenport was his lawyer. She accused NCIS of Anti-Semitism" Tim laughed. "Anyway, Tony thought that she was such a good lawyer, that Tony hired her when he was framed for murder a few years ago. He's kept her on retainer ever since" Tim explained.

"So what does Ms. Davenport have to say?" Susan asked as she leaned on Tim's shoulder.

"Tony's Last Will and Testament. According to her, Tony's has barely changed since he 1st wrote it back in 89'" Tim said. "Everything was left to a Mariella Tuvia" Tim read. "Except for what he left for me and Sarah" Tim he added. "For Sarah, he left $50,000 in order to pay for college, and or pay off her student loans" he read.

"And for you?" Susan asked.

"Just this key to a storage unit, and directions to the storage facility" Tim said.

"Where is it?" Susan asked.

"Llanview, Pennsylvania" Tim said.

"Then let's go" Susan said as she grabbed Tim's hand and tugged him of the couch.

"Wait, what?" Tim asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to know what's in that storage locker" Susan said as she grabbed her purse and car keys. "Come on, I'll drive" she said.

NCIS

4 hours later, Tim and Susan pulled up in her Ford Crown Victoria to Buchanan Storage in Llanview. Due to Tim having resigned from NCIS, Susan had had to use her NCIS credentials to get them inside. They drove through the rows, looking for Tony's storage locker. "Here it is" Tim said as Susan pulled to a stop. She killed the ignition and they both exited the car. "Locker 594" he said, as Susan began to fish around her purse for the key.

"Darn it, I can't find the key" Susan said.

"Don't worry about" Tim said as he grabbed a duffle bag from the backseat. He dropped it on the ground and pulled out a pair of bolt cutters.

"Tim!" Susan protested as Tim cut off the lock. "Who taught you to do that?" she asked.

"Tony" Tim said.

"So now you're using what he taught you to break into his storage locker?" she asked.

"Susan, he's dead" Tim said. "I'm sure my brother won't mind" Tim said as he dropped the bolt cutters. "Now, let's see what he left me" Tim said as he threw open the garage style door. "Holy shit" Tim said as he and Susan stepped inside. "It's Tony's Corvette" Tim said as he ran his fingers around the smooth red paint of the 91' ZR-1 Corvette Convertible.

"I didn't Agent Di… er I mean Tony owned a Corvette" Susan said.

"I was stolen and crashed on live television 4 years ago" Tim said. "I guess he's been restoring it all this time" Tim said as he opened the driver side door. He took a seat behind the wheel and took a look around. He found the key in the ignition and an envelope addressed to him in the glove box. He pulled it out and found a letter inside. Tim pulled it out and opened it.

_Dear Little brother, _

_ If you are reading this, then that means I am already gone from this world. Either that, or I'm still alive and just like when we're at work,, you're snooping through my stuff. If the latter is the case, then get the fuck out of my car!_

_ If you're still reading this, then either I'm obviously dead, or you just can't take a hint. But seriously, If you're reading this, then I means I no longer walk God's green earth. I've never been good with words, but I just wanted you to know, if it wasn't for you and Sarah, I never would have made it at NCIS, and through life. My Mom's death hit me real hard, an it nearly broke me. _

_ You and Sarah are the only real family I have. I love both of you with all my heart, and I want you to know that. And I know that from the day we met that I always picked on you and made fun of your geekiness, but know this, you are the best brother a guy could ask for. Do me a favor, one day, when you find a nice girl, settle down and have a whole bunch of kids, make sure you tell them the story of their awesome Uncle Tony. Make sure you teach them about Ohio State, Movies, and of course, The Yankees. _

_ And speaking of nice girls, that new girl, Susan Grady, the quirky, geeky, polygraph girl, has been making eyes at you ever since she arrived. Just ask her out already!_

_ And just in case you haven't figured it out, the corvette is yours. Every year, I've driven 'er to Indianapolis to visit Kate on her birthday, July 1__st__. I ask that you continue the tradition in my stead. _

_ And even though I won't be around anymore to keep you out of trouble, I still be with you, always. _

_-Tony. _

NCIS

For Tony, the torture only continued. It was now June, and Saleem had been trying something new. Every day he would drop a handful of scorpions on top of Tony, allowing them to sting him repeatedly. After he watch as Tony suffered, he would inject Tony with the anti-venom, in order to keep him alive. Day after day, after day, the torture continued. Tony reached a point where he began to pray for death. Until one fateful day.

It was mid-June when Saleem received a strange visitor. Saleem's men brought Tony from his cell, dragging him outside into the desert. "What the fuck?" Tony said as he saw the man who stood before him.

"Ah, good day Anthony" said the white haired man as he stepped forward. At 1st, Tony thought that the torture was over. But then, the man spoke again. "Now, are you ready to talk?" he asked. Tony looked up shocked, that this man, off all people, was working with Saleem Ulman, an Islamic Terrorist.

"You son of a bitch" Tony said. "You're a fucking traitor" Tony threw out.

"You could have been a fine _Mossad _Officer Anthony. You could have replaced Michael, and been by my side" the man said.

"Not a chance" he paused "In hell, you murdering fuck" Tony said. Saleem nodded to the guards holding Tony up and they dropped him to the ground and began to beat him furiously.

"As you wish Anthony. You killed a jew, and he died like a jew. Now, you are a Catholic, and shall die like one" the man said as he turned to 2 more of Saleem's men, who brought forward a wooden cross. "Fair well, Agent DiNozzo" the man said as he walked away.

"You think this over Eli?" Tony yelled as he was dragged toward the cross. "You haven't seen the last of me you son of a bitch. My name in Very Special Agent Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr, of the United States Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and I will have my revenge, in this life, or the next" Tony yelled as Eli walked out of sight. Saleem's men quickly planted Tony onto the cross.

With nails through his hands and barbed wire wrapped around his neck, torso, wrists, thighs and ankles, Tony DiNozzo was crucified…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Previously on "Aliyah Redux"-

_Tony, the torture only continued. It was now June, and Saleem had been trying something new. Every day he would drop a handful of scorpions on top of Tony, allowing them to sting him repeatedly. After he watch as Tony suffered, he would inject Tony with the anti-venom, in order to keep him alive. Day after day, after day, the torture continued. Tony reached a point where he began to pray for death. Until one fateful day. _

_ It was mid-June when Saleem received a strange visitor. Saleem's men brought Tony from his cell, dragging him outside into the desert. "What the fuck?" Tony said as he saw the man who stood before him. _

_ "Ah, good day Anthony" said the white haired man as he stepped forward. At 1__st__, Tony thought that the torture was over. But then, the man spoke again. "Now, are you ready to talk?" he asked. Tony looked up shocked, that this man, off all people, was working with Saleem Ulman, an Islamic Terrorist. _

_ "You son of a bitch" Tony said. "You're a fucking traitor" Tony threw out._

_ "You could have been a fine Mossad Officer Anthony. You could have replaced Michael, and been by my side" the man said._

_ "Not a chance" he paused "In hell, you murdering fuck" Tony said. Saleem nodded to the guards holding Tony up and they dropped him to the ground and began to beat him furiously. _

_ "As you wish Anthony. You killed a jew, and he died like a jew. Now, you are a Catholic, and shall die like one" the man said as he turned to 2 more of Saleem's men, who brought forward a wooden cross. "Fair well, Agent DiNozzo" the man said as he walked away. _

_ "You think this over Eli?" Tony yelled as he was dragged toward the cross. "You haven't seen the last of me you son of a bitch. My name in Very Special Agent Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr, of the United States Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and I will have my revenge, in this life, or the next" Tony yelled as Eli walked out of sight. Saleem's men quickly planted Tony onto the cross. _

_ With nails through his hands & feet and barbed wire wrapped around his neck, torso, wrists, thighs and ankles, Tony DiNozzo was crucified…_

NCIS

For 2 days, Tony was on the sharp edge of death. With nails through his feet and hands, and barbed wire wrapped around most of body, every breath he took gave him a new experience in pain. From what Arabic and Hebrew he knew, it was Tony's understanding that Eli had ordered Saleem to let Tony die on the cross. In a weird kind of way, Tony was almost glad. His death would mean that his torture would be over. It would mean that he would finally be put out of his misery. Unfortunately for Tony, death never came. On the 3rd day of his crucifixion, Saleem ordered his men to cut Tony down from the cross. In order to keep his from bleeding out, Saleem's men used a blowtorch to cauterize the holes in Tony's hands and feet. But no matter what, the scars on his body from the burns and barbed wire would never go away. Neither the physical, nor he emotional ones. Once Tony was cut down from his perch, he was thrown right back into his cell.

NCIS

Liat groaned as light shown through the window of the New York High-rise. Not remembering what she had done the night before, she found herself lying on her stomach, in the same clothes as the night before, on the guest bed of her Uncle Rick's New York City apartment. She groan again as her head pounded and she tried to push herself up. She flipped herself over and found a young, 15-year old red-headed girl, holding a cup of piping hot black coffee. "Here" the young girl said as she handed Liat the coffee. "It'll help" she added as she handed her 2 aspirin.

"Thanks Alexis" Liat replied as she pushed herself up against the headboard and slowly sipped the coffee. "You seem well versed in hangover remedies" Liat said as she swallowed the pills.

"You'd be surprised how often my dad comes home embalmed with alcohol" Alexis replied with a smile. "So, you're really Tony's daughter?" Liat asked.

"It's my understanding that that isn't such an endearing trait" Liat joked. "Yes, I am the daughter of Tony DiNozzo and Mariella Tuvia" Liat said.

"Ah, the greatest love story of all time" Alexis replied with a smile. "Before she died, my mother used to use your parents in the stories she would tell me at night" Alexis said. "That, and the stories my dad told me about him and Uncle Tony in college, I've had a fun childhood" Alexis said with a smile.

"I wish I could tell you the same" Liat said as she tried to return the smile.

"What's it like, growing up in Israel?" Alexis asked.

"Eh" Liat replied with a shrug. "It's…" she paused looking for the word. "Interesting" Liat tried. "Terrorism, mortar and artillery attacks from the West Bank. It's dangerous" she added. "One the Brightside, it's warm all-year round and there is plenty of sun"

"I'd like to visit someday" Alexis said.

"Well, maybe one day I'll take you" Liat said as she leaned back and briefly shut her eyes. "I can't believe he's gone" Liat began. "After maybe 20 minutes of conversation, he was gone" she said as tears fell from her eyes. "Ever since my mom died when I was 10, I always dreamed that my dad was some brave Knight that would come and take me away" Liat confessed. "As it turns out, my Abba was a knight in shining armor. He was brave and honorable, just unlucky" Liat said with a slight chuckle, trying to alleviate the emotional pain.

"I would disagree, I mean, he and your mom made you" Alexis pointed out.

"I lovely picture" Liat joked.

"Oh… sorry" Alexis said, blushing.

"Come on, I want you to show me around the city" Liat said as she threw back the covers.

NCIS

If Tony was correct, it was now late June. Ever since being cut down from the cross, Tony had been fading in and out of consciousness. He couldn't decide if he should fight to stay awake or not. He feared that if he had a concussion or skull fracture, if he fell asleep, he wouldn't ever wake up again. Part of him was ok with that, never waking up again. It would mean he would be out of his misery, and would have to face anymore torture. Then again, if he were to die, he wouldn't get his chance to get his revenge on Eli David and The Kidon Unit. But it was on this day, that Tony found a new reason to survive.

Tony was fighting to keep his eyes open, when the wooden door to his cell opened. Tony, dried blood and dust pasted to his face, looked up as a body was thrown into his cell. As the door was slammed shut, Tony watch as the person, a man, struggled to move. "Save your strength, you'll need it" Tony cautioned.

"I'll remember that" The man replied weakly, as we crawled towards the wall and pushed himself up against it. The man had clearly been severely beaten.

"You gotta name?" Tony asked.

"Akers. Joe Akers" The man replied.

"USMC? Force Recon right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, how the hell did you know that?" Akers asked.

"I arrested you once, back in November 02'" Tony replied. "Tony DiNozzo, NCIS" Tony said, doing his best to smile through the pain, as he extended his hand. Joe shook it and returned the smile.

"Yeah, I remember you" Joe replied. "You helped prove my innocent and got that bitch of a prosecutor to drop the charges" he said.

"Yeah, Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie was pain in my ass" Tony said. "But then again, you were innocent, so was your son" he added "Self-Defense is self-defense". Back in 2002, when Tony had 1st joined NCIS, he and Gibbs had been assigned a case where a USMC Gunnery Sergeant had been accused of murdering his wife and son. Gibbs and the JAG Prosecutor, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie had been hell bent on pinning the killing on Gunnery Sergeant Akers. Gunnery Sergeant Akers claimed self-defense. But it was Tony, who figured out that Akers' wife had had a history of abusing her son, and that the son had killed the mother and then himself. Thanks to Tony and Akers' JAG Lawyer, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., the charges were dropped and the Gunnery Sergeant was set free. "What happened to you anyway? I tried to keep tabs on you afterwards, but I lost track when the war in Iraq started" Tony said.

"I left after Fallujah" Akers replied. "How'd you end up her Agent DiNozzo?" he asked.

"A few months ago, I was assigned as NCIS Liaison Officer to Mossad. It came as a complete blindside. It seems like everybody at NCIS turned their back on me. It's my punishment I guess"

"Punishment for what?" Joe asked.

"I killed a Mossad Officer in self-defense" Tony told him. "Michael Rivkin"

"Rivkin? Was he with their Kidon Unit?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, he was" Tony said. "Heard of him?" he asked.

"I came across him in Fallujah" Joe said. "He was a real psychopath. Killed innocent people for pleasure"

"Anyway, Gibbs, Director Vance and Ziva all turned their backs on me. So did Abby" Tony started again.

"Who's Ziva?" Joe asked.

"The woman I thought I was in love with" Tony said. "Rivkin and Ziva's father, The Director of Mossad, were using her. I was trying to protect Ziva. After Rivkin killed an ICE Agent, I gave Michael the choice of leaving the country or I would have to take him in. After I thought he had taken my advice and left, I went to Ziva's apartment, wanting to talk to her. When I got there, I found Officer Rivkin. I was left with no choice but to arrest him. We got into a fight, and in the end I was forced to shoot him in self-defense" Tony said.

"You ask me, Rivkin got what he deserved" Joe said. "Still doesn't explain how you got here"

"Eli sent me on a mission with 2 other Mossad Officers… Liat Tuvia and Ma…"

"Malachi Ben-Gidon" Joe finished.

"Alright Jarhead, how did you know that?"

"Malachi was the one who hired me" Joe said.

"Hired you to do what?"

"Find you" Joe said. "I'm a private contractor now" he said. "Malachi hired me to find you" Joe said.

"How'd you track me here?" Tony asked.

"Dana David, Director David's niece" Joe said. "I think she and 'ole Mal are sleeping together"

"He better not be, he's supposed to be in a committed relationship with Liat, my daughter" Tony told him.

"Daughter? How did that happen?"

"Liat's mother and me went to College together. We we're Best friends and one night, we became more" Tony said.

"Love at 1st sight?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, at least it was for me" Tony said with a smile. "When did you last speak with anyone at Mossad?" he asked.

"2 weeks ago" Joe replied.

"As soon as my daughter realizes you haven't made contact, she'll find us" Tony smiled.

"There's just one problem with that theory, Liat has been placed on a mandatory 3 month leave. She went to the US, and she won't be back until the end of August" Joe told her.

"Then we gotta hold out till then" Tony said. "No matter what"

NCIS

It was July 1st, and Tim and Susan were only a few miles outside of Indianapolis as the sun rose over the horizon. "We'll be there before breakfast" Tim said with a smile as he pulled off the interstate to a local road.

"Have you ever made this trip?" Susan asked.

"Only once, for Kate's funeral" Tim replied. Susan and Tim remained quiet for the remaining half hour of the drive. When they pulled into the cemetery, Susan finally spoke.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"Can I just have a few minutes first?" Tim asked.

"Take all the time you need" Susan said with a smile. Tim gave her a sincere smile back and stepped out of the car. A few minutes later he walked up to Kate's grave and took a seat, Indian style in front of it.

"Hey Kate" Tim spoke softly. "I know it's been a while, but I Tony asked me to come in his place this year"

_"I know" _whispered a low voice from behind Tim. He smiled as he felt a chill go up spine.

"You're here" Tim smiled as he continued to face her grave. "I've missed you so much" Tim said as his eyes flooded with tears. "It hasn't been the same without you" he said.

"_I wouldn't say that. You have her_" the voice told him. Tim looked back over to the car, where Susan was sitting in the passenger seat. _"She loves you ya know" _

"Yeah, I know. And I love her too" Tim said with a smile on his face.

"_I'll always be with you and Tony, Tim. Tony will come home, one day, we'll all come home. They'll all come home" _the voice whispered. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and just as soon as it had appeared, the voice was gone. Tim smiled once again as he stood up. Once he was up, he brushed the wet grass of her jeans and walked back over to the car. Susan was leaning up against the hood of the Corvette.

"Oh Tim, I…" she said before she was cut off by Tim. Tim lunged forward, sliding one arm around the small of her back and his other behind her neck. He captured her lips with his own, bending her back slightly. Minutes later, Tim & Susan finally broke off the kiss, their foreheads resting together.

"Susan… I love you" Tim told her. "These past 2 months with you, have been amazing. If it wasn't for my brother passing away…" he was cut off when Susan placed a finger to his lips.

"I love you too" she said as she kissed him again.

NCIS

It was now late August. It had been 2 months since Mossad Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon had spoken with former USMC Gunnery Sergeant Joe Akers, the man he had hired to track down Tony. With Liat still in The US, getting to know what was left of her family, Malachi was in Israel… alone.

He, like Liat, owed his life to "Very" Special Agent DiNozzo, and he was determined to repay the favor. Every single day he would spend hours at his desk pouring over reports, trying to see if there is anything he had missed. And every single day, he came to the same conclusion. He hadn't missed anything. He had bet everything on a former USMC Force Recon Commando, who he had heard from in months. But he refused to give up.

Malachi killed the last of the coffee in the Styrofoam cup as he tossed it into the waste basket next to his desk. He looked at his clock. It was after 9:00 at night. Malachi let out a breath and leaned back in his chair. He spun around and looked at the handful of pictures on the cabinet behind him. The 1st one was one of him and his parents. His mother, Sarai, had died when Malachi was a toddler. Then there was his father, _Field Marshall _Mordechai Ben-Gidon, Commanding General of The IDF, Israeli Defense Force. Malachi had been the product of one of his father's numerous affairs over the years, and following his biological mother's death, Malachi had been raised by his Father and stepmother, Monica.

The next picture was of him and Liat. Malachi loved Liat, he always would. But she had taken off to the United States without even a word. He refused to be just some passing fling, a play toy that Liat would use whenever she felt like it. There was something else that had always bothered him, but he hadn't addressed it till now. Malachi was 27, soon to be 28 in September, and Liat was 20, not even old enough do drink alcohol on her visit to the United States.

Malachi stared at the photo for several minutes longer. "Damn it" he said as he forcefully slammed the frame face down on the cabinet. He stood up from his desk and placed his Jericho 941 into his shoulder holster. His pistol now secure, Malachi left his office and made his way outside, to his gold 1972 BSA Lightning Motorcycle. He kick started the bike and rode off into the dark, hot & muggy late August night. Malachi sped through the lit streets of downtown Tel-Aviv, weaving in & out of the packed traffic.

20 minutes later, Malachi pulled into the parking garage below his apartment building, 122 Harbor View Drive. He yanked off his black helmet and ran his hair through his now messy, sweaty black hair. He killed the ignition and placed the helmet on top of the gas tank. Malachi slid off the bike and made his way to the stairs. Being in as great shape as he was, he jogged up the 12 flights of stairs in no time flat. He made it to the top floor and walked down to the end of the hall. He stopped at his door, Penthouse #2, and he fished his eyes out of his pocket. After a minute, Malachi put his key in the lock and opened the door, slamming it shut with his foot behind him. He pulled his gun of its holster and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of his couch. He then slipped off the shoulder holster itself and placed it on the back of his arm chair. He peeled off his black polo shirt and tossed it into his laundry hamper. We walked into his bathroom and flipped on the switch. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, especially the healing bullet hole in his left shoulder. The Damocles was, by far, not the 1st time he'd been shot. But for some reason he just couldn't quite put his finger on, this wound was different.

Determined not to waste any more time on it tonight, he quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into his shower. He turned it on and allowed the hot water to sooth his aching muscles. As he washed away the day's filth, he began to once again to over his notes in his head. There had to have been something he missed, something he overlooked. But no matter how many times he thought about, he always came to the same conclusion. He was ripped from his train of thought when the water began to run cold. He shut off the water and stepped out the shower, reaching for a towel to wrap around himself. With the towel securely snug around his waist, he stepped out his bathroom, when he heard someone trying to jimmy the lock on his door. He made a beeline for the living room and grabbed his Jericho off the table just as the door swung open. Malachi quickly cocked the Jericho and aimed it at the open door. When he saw who it was, he lowered the gun and tossed it back on the table. "You have a key, and yet you still pick the lock anyway. I could have shot you" Malachi warned as he walked in to his bedroom to get dress.

"Yes, but you did not" the women in the doorway replied.

"Only because your Director David's niece" Malachi joked as he re-emerged, dressed in only his boxers and a pair of dark navy blue jeans.

"Is that the only reason, because I am Dana David, niece of the illustrious Eli David?" Dana asked as she stepped in, dropping her bag on Malachi's arm chair.

"It could be" Malachi replied with a smile.

"Oh, I doubt that" Dana said as she stepped closer to him. Malachi slowly backed away. Dana did the same and sighed. "Liat is in the US. And while she'll never admit it, you're the only one doing anything to find her father" Dana told him.

"It's been 2 months since I've heard from Gunnery Sergeant Akers" Malachi said. "Did you manage to pry anything from the Germans?" he asked her.

"Wolfgang said the GFIS have nothing new on either Agent DiNozzo or Saleem Ullman" Dana said. "But he promised me that they'd keep looking" Dana said.

"So that's it, the GFIS were our last hope" Mal said as he held up his arms and dropped them down.

"Maybe not" Dana said as she pulled a file folder from her bag. "Have a look at this" she said. Malachi took the file from Dana and opened it. "Monique Lisson" he read. "Our Station chief in Havana" Malachi knew. "What about her?" he asked.

"She was present in D.C the day Officer Rivkin was killed" Dana said. "Flown in the day before his death, and flown out the morning after" she informed him.

"You think she setup Michael to be killed?" Malachi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Actually, I think she setup Agent DiNozzo to be killed" Dana told him.

"As horrible as that sounds for Tony, that actually makes sense" he said.

"My theory is, is that Monique was flown in because of her friendship with Ziva" Dana began. "I got in touch with a contact of mine at NCIS, I told her I needed some intel that would help avenge Tony's 'death'. She got me this" Dana said as she handed him 2 more sheets of paper.

"A text message from Ziva to Tony, telling him to meet her at her apartment" Malachi read.

"Look at the time stamp" Dana said.

"A half an hour before Michael was killed" Malachi noticed. "And what is this other one?" he asked.

"The original toxicology report on Michael's blood, before it was altered by NCIS" Dana said.

"It's negative, no alcohol no nothing" Malachi observed.

"But the question is, why would NCIS dummy up the report?" Dana asked.

"You were right" Malachi said. "Monique was flown in special. Ziva sent Tony that text, knowing Michael was waiting for him. It wasn't an accident that Michael was there. The plan was for Michael to take Tony by surprise and kill him. Only, it backfired, and Tony killed Michael. It was a hit"

"That much is obvious, my dear Malachi. But the question still remains, why would NCIS dummy up the report?" she asked.

"Because, my dear Dana" Malachi mocked her. "If my hunch is correct, the hit didn't originate from Mossad" Malachi said as a grin appeared on his face.

"Then where did it come from?" Dana asked.

"From what Tony told me on the Damocles, the one person who stood to lose the most if Tony went on living" Malachi said.

"Who?" Dana asked.

"The man Tony was about to expose as an International Arms Dealer, gun for hire, and murder" he said.

"Who?" Dana pestered again. Malachi smiled as he pulled a photo out of the file and turned it to show Dana.

"NCIS Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jeathro Gibbs"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Previously on "Aliyah Redux" **

"_Maybe not" Dana said as she pulled a file folder from her bag. "Have a look at this" she said. Malachi took the file from Dana and opened it. "Monique Lisson" he read. "Our Station chief in Havana" Malachi knew. "What about her?" he asked. _

_ "She was present in D.C the day Officer Rivkin was killed" Dana said. "Flown in the day before his death, and flown out the morning after" she informed him. _

_ "You think she setup Michael to be killed?" Malachi asked, raising his eyebrow. _

_ "Actually, I think she setup Agent DiNozzo to be killed" Dana told him._

_ "As horrible as that sounds for Tony, that actually makes sense" he said. _

_ "My theory is, is that Monique was flown in because of her friendship with Ziva" Dana began. "I got in touch with a contact of mine at NCIS, I told her I needed some intel that would help avenge Tony's 'death'. She got me this" Dana said as she handed him 2 more sheets of paper. _

_ "A text message from Ziva to Tony, telling him to meet her at her apartment" Malachi read. _

_ "Look at the time stamp" Dana said. _

_ "A half an hour before Michael was killed" Malachi noticed. "And what is this other one?" he asked. _

_ "The original toxicology report on Michael's blood, before it was altered by NCIS" Dana said. _

_ "It's negative, no alcohol no nothing" Malachi observed. _

_ "But the question is, why would NCIS dummy up the report?" Dana asked. _

_ "You were right" Malachi said. "Monique was flown in special. Ziva sent Tony that text, knowing Michael was waiting for him. It wasn't an accident that Michael was there. The plan was for Michael to take Tony by surprise and kill him. Only, it backfired, and Tony killed Michael. It was a hit" _

_ "That much is obvious, my dear Malachi. But the question still remains, why would NCIS dummy up the report?" she asked. _

_ "Because, my dear Dana" Malachi mocked her. "If my hunch is correct, the hit didn't originate from Mossad" Malachi said as a grin appeared on his face. _

_ "Then where did it come from?" Dana asked. _

_ "From what Tony told me on the Damocles, the one person who stood to lose the most if Tony went on living" Malachi said. _

_ "Who?" Dana asked._

_ "The man Tony was about to expose as an International Arms Dealer, gun for hire, and murder" he said._

_ "Who?" Dana pestered again. Malachi smiled as he pulled a photo out of the file and turned it to show Dana. _

_ "NCIS Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jeathro Gibbs"_

**And now, the continuation of "Aliyah Redux" **

"Wow" said Dana as she shut the file. "So Gibbs is the one who took over at Director Shepard's Death" she said.

"Yes, and Anthony has been working to bring them down for years" Malachi said.

"By the looks of this file, he's been doing it all on his own, for nearly a decade. Why?" she asked.

"I asked him that" Mal replied. "He told me that back in 1991, when he was just starting out as a Detective in New York City, he and his partner found over $20,000,000 in unmarked bills in the back of a car. You want to guess what Tony did?"

"What?" Dana asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"The son of a bitch turned it in, all $20,541,487" of it" Malachi said with a smile. "After that, he spend the next 7 years undercover as part of the Organized Crime Unit. From 1992-1999, he was undercover as a member of the Gambino Crime Family. It all ended on January 19th, 1999"

"The day 'Junior' Gotti was arrested" Dana said.

"Tony dedicated 20 years of his life to Law Enforcement, in that time frame, he helped take down Rene Benoit, 'Junior' John Gotti, and the Gambino & Napolitano Crime Families. Not to mention the hundreds of arrests and convictions. He was one hell of a cop" Malachi said as he poured himself a drink.

"And in the end it's what got him killed" Dana said.

"That's what I don't buy" Mal said. "You ask me, I don't think he's really dead. I think he's still alive"

"What makes you say that?" she asked him.

"No Body" Mal said. "And until I see one, you'll never convince me he's dead" he said. He took a sip of his drink, as he swallowed, he realized something. "Remember a few weeks ago when Director David took that trip to Cairo unexpectedly?" he asked.

"What do my Uncle's travel plans have so do with anything?" Dana asked.

"Director David hasn't left Israel in 12 years. Then all of a sudden, just a few weeks after Anthony is reported dead, he takes off for Cairo"

"You think DiNozzo's in Cairo?" Dana asked.

"No, because after Director David landed in Cairo, he took a second chopper, to the Horn of Africa, not too far outside of Mogadishu. I hired a mercenary, former USMC Force Recon, to follow the Director. Its been weeks and I haven't heard from him" Mal said.

"You wanna go after him, don't you?" Dana asked, judging Malachi's mood.

"In our line of work, I don't have a lot of friends left, so I'm going to do my best to keep alive the ones I do" Mal said.

"What can I do?" Dana asked.

"Go to HaKirya"

"IDF Headquarters?"

"Yes, get in contact with Major Naftali Bennett, Unit 212" Mal instructed.

"Deep-Cover Special Ops" Dana said. "What should I tell the Major?" she asked.

"I need one of his teams, one in particular, one led by Sergeant Major Peter Mars"

"Why him?"

"He has a history with both myself and Agent DiNozzo"

"How is it that everybody in Israel has a connection with Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr?" Dana asked.

"He's that kinda guy" Malachi smiled.

"Are you gonna call Liat?" Dana asked.

"No" Malachi said. "If her father really is dead, I don't wanna get her hopes up" Malachi said.

"Ok, but what are you going to do in the mean time?" Dana asked.

"I'm gonna call in some help. A former NYPD Detective, deep cover like Tony was" Malachi said. "He's very good at his job, and looking for a change of pace" Malachi said.

"Who?" Dana asked.

"Detective 1st Grade Alexander "Zander" Smith, NYPD Counter-Terrorist Bureau" Malachi said. "Once we get Tony back to Israel, we're gonna need all the help we can get" Malachi said.

**NCIS**

It was now September, but Tony had long since lost track of how long he had been in captivity. He had once read somewhere that those who had been held captive long enough either befriend their captors (Stockholm Syndrome), or die because they simply lose the will to live. Tony preferred a different school of thought, one shown by his childhood hero, Senator John McCain (R-AZ). "You find something to focus on, something to give you a reason to live". Tony knew exactly what that was. Liat Mariella Tuvia, the daughter of Mariella Tuvia, was his daughter too. Once upon Mariella had been, and in many ways still was the love of Tony's life. Tony and Mariella's time had been cut short all those years ago. Tony may not have been around for Liat's childhood, but he would be damned if he was gonna miss anymore.

**NCIS**

It was September now, meaning that Tim McGee had been unemployed for several months now. Yes, he had had offers from several notable agencies and Police Departments, but none of them had had something available for him and for Susan, who was now living with him. She too had quit her job at NCIS, as she refused to work with the people who had betrayed Tony. Tim and Susan were enjoying breakfast when the phone rang. "I got it" Susan said as she got up from the center island. "Hello" she answered.

"_Hello, may I speak with Mr. Timothy please" _said a male voice.

"May I ask who speaking?"

"_Julian Jerome" _the voice said.

"One moment, let me see if he's available" Susan answered.

"Who is it?" Tim asked.

"Julian Jerome" Susan said as she shrugged her shoulders. Tim motioned with his hand for her to hand him the phone.

"Tim McGee" he answered.

"_Mr. McGee, my name is Julian Jerome, Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department_" he said.

"Never heard of ya" Tim said.

"_Not surprising_" Julian replied. "_You ever heard of Port Charles_?"

"I have" Tim said. "I've heard it's a hot bed for organized crime" Tim said.

"_I'm looking for a new Chief of Detectives, I want you. I can offer you a decent salary and the rank of Detective Lieutenant_"

"Mr. Jerome, money and rank don't mean much to me" Tim replied.

"_So I've heard, and I'm sorry to say that we don't have a position available for Ms. Grady_"

"Well then Mr. Jerome, I don't think we have anything further to discuss" Tim said. "We're a package deal" he said as he smiled at Susan.

"_Wait, just hear me out_" Julian pleaded. "_We don't have a position available for her here, at the PCPD. However, General Hospital, one of the most prestigious hospitals in the nation, does. The new Chief of Staff, Dr. Steven Webber, has created a new position at the Hospital: Deputy Head Nurse. According to Ms. Grady's file, she's an RN. I've talked it over with Dr. Webber, and he would also like to formally offer the position to Ms. Grady_"

"Well" Tim paused. "Tell you what commissioner, I appreciate your candor. Let me talk it over with Ms. Grady and I will get back to you"

"_Thank Mr. McGee. Have a nice day_"

"You as well" Tim said before hanging up.

"What did Mr. Jerome have to say?" Susan asked as she cleared the dishes from the island.

"Job offer" Tim said. "With the Port Charles Police Department. Chief of Detectives with the rank of Detective Lieutenant" he explained. "And while the PCPD doesn't have a job for you, General Hospital does. Deputy Head Nurse" he said.

"Port Charles, New York" Susan smiled. "A wonderful place to start our new life together" she smiled.

"It is indeed" Tim said as they both leaned in for a kiss. "I'll call Commissioner Jerome back and tell him we'll take him up on his offer" he stated.

"Well, maybe… we could celebrate 1st" Susan said as she bit her lower lip.

"I thought you'd never ask" Tim said as he quickly scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

**NCIS**

Thanks to his father, Malachi had been able to recruit Sergeant Major Peter Mars' Commando Team for the rescue operation into Somalia. He had also been able to recruit Detective Zander Smith, formerly of the NYPD Counter Terrorism Unit. When you add Malachi and Dana to that mix, you get a solid team. "Ok listen up" Malachi yelled as his team gathered in a hangar at Raman AFB in southern Israel. "We all know why we're here, and what we need to do" he began. "For those of you that do not know already, our objective is to rescue NCIS Special Agent Anthony Dominick "Tony" DiNozzo Jr" he said. "For those of you who do not know, Tony is father to our very own Liat Tuvia. Let's bring him home" Mal said. "Detective Smith" Mal said as he turned the briefing over to Detective Zander Smith.

"Thank you" Zander replied. "My name is Detective 1st Grade Zander Smith of the New York City Police Department. I have worked with Special Agent DiNozzo in the past, as part of the Organized Crime Unit, and for the past 8 years, have worked for the NYPD's Counter Terrorism Unit. I was in London, on 7-7-05, and have experienced 1st hand the destruction caused by Saleem Ulman, the man we believe to be holding not only Special Agent DiNozzo, but this man, former Gunnery Sergeant Joseph Akers" Zander said as Akers' photo appeared on the screen.

"About 2 months ago, I hired the Gunnery Sergeant to track down DiNozzo. His last known location was in the Horn of Africa" Mal said.

"What we know about Saleem Ulman is minimal at best. We know that he was born in Tehran in 1979, and immigrated to England sometime after that. We also know that he has a Bachelors, Masters and PhD from Yale University. It is unclear if he was radicalized there, or prior to entering the US. Saleem speaks fluent and perfect English, as well as Arabic. We also know that he is Al Qaeda's top operative in Africa, and he has ties to both Al-Shabaab in Somalia, and the Boko Haram in Nigeria. Besides being the master mind of the 7-7 attacks in London, we also have reason to believe that he assisted Mustafa Atef in the planning of the September 11th attacks on the World Trade Center and Pentagon" Zander informed them.

"Anything we can use against him?" Sergeant Major Mars asked.

"1, maybe" Zander said. "While attending Yale, Saleem developed a severe and debilitating addiction to Caffeine. I know it sounds funny, but Saleem was known to drink large amounts of Caffeine, as well as caffeine pills. His addiction is so bad that it has the same effect that speed has a junkie" he added.

"If we can catch him while he's crashing, It would be a lot easier then when he's hopped up on the stuff" Mars said.

"Anything else Detective?" Malachi asked.

"Just 1 thing" Zander said. "Tony and I were at Ground Zero on 9/11. We've seen 1st hadn what these people can do. Let's return the favor" he said.

"You heard the man" Mal said as he stood up. "Let's roll"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

September 2009- Horn of Africa-

"Move, move!" Malachi yelled as the helicopters touched down. Gunfire erupted as The Mossad Officers spread out, forming a perimeter around the Helicopters. "Mars, send your men to search the outer buildings. Zander, Dana, with me!" Malachi yelled. Armed with an Uzi, Malachi kicked in the door to the main building. Malachi rushed inside with Zander and Dana right on his heels.

Meanwhile, inside, Saleem was in the process of his daily torture of his 2 prisoners. "What the hell is going on?!" he screamed. Tony and Joe were now tied to chairs in the middle of the room, glad for a brief respite from the beatings. More gun shots erupted, drawing Saleem's attention even further. With his captor distracted, Tony began furiously rubbing the ropes which bound his hands against the wooden beam in the middle of the room. He quickly got his hands free, and stood up, only to be struck by the butt of an AK-47 and knocked back to the floor. "Quickly, take him" Saleem yelled to his men. 2 of them quickly grabbed Tony by the arms and dragged him out of the room. Tony tried to fight them off, but it was futile. They dragged Tony into a separated room and tied him to a chair. "If the Americans what you they'll have to come and take you" Saleem said as he picked up a large canister and doused Tony with it's contents. It took him a few seconds to figure out what it was before the smell reached his nose. Gasoline. He heard running in the outer hallways, and more gun shots rang out as they got closer and closer.

"Tony!" Malachi called out. More shots rang out as Malachi appeared in the door way. Saleem quickly grabbed a knife and held it to Tony's throat.

"Mal stay back, there's gasoline everywhere" Tony yelled.

"Stay back, or I kill him" Saleem yelled. While Saleem was distracted, Tony continued to pull his restraints. He knew he had to act now or never. Tony jerked his head back, head butting Saleem. He then threw himself backwards, smashing the old wooden chair to bits. He quickly got to his feet, as Saleem slashed his knife at Tony, but he managed to duck it. When Saleem slashed a 2nd time, Tony wasn't so lucky. The knife slashed across Tony's left eye.

"AHH" Tony screamed as he brought his hand up to his eye. When Saleem went for the death blow, Dana quickly raised her weapon and fired 3 rounds into Saleem's chest, killing him. As Saleem's body fell back, the blade of his knife scratched against the stone wall of the building, causing sparks.

"Oh no" Dana gasped when she realized what she'd done. Tony turned to look at her, a look of shock and horror on his face. A microsecond later, the sparks ignited the gasoline on the floor, as well as the gasoline that had soaked into Tony's closes. The flames creped all the way up Tony's body to his face.

"AHHHHHH!" Tony screamed in agony as he dropped to floor, his body totally engulfed in flames. While Zander watched the door, Malachi and Dana rushed forward and tried to put the fire out. They tried to smother the flames, as Tony continued to scream to almighty God. After a couple of minutes, the fire was finally out, but the flames had already taken their toll. Tony kept screaming in agony, even after the flames were out.

"Mars, get in here. We need a stretcher fast" Malachi said into his radio.

**NCIS**

**A week later- **

When Tony next awoke. He didn't recognize his surroundings. "Where am I" he mumbled weakly as he tried to sit up. He soon discovered that his left arm, the left half of his face, and most of his torso, had been bandaged up. "Where am I?" he repeated. He must have been doped up on some wicked painkillers, because he was way out of it. The last thing he remembered was he was fighting with Saleem, everything after that is just a blank. He was so weak that even thinking tired him out. He tried to remember what had happened, anything that had happened. He racked his brain, but couldn't remember. _Damn it, why can't I remember" _he screamed inside his head. But then, he did remember something. _LIAT. _His daughter. "LIAT!" he screamed as he tried to sit up. It was then that he realized that his wrists were restrained to the bed. He started thrashing, trying to escape the restraints. As he did, an alarm went off, and 2 nurses came rushing in. They tried to calm him down, but found it difficult to do so. "Let go of me!" he yelled. He then felt a pain in his side, as one of the nurses, injected him with something, a sedative no doubt. Within a few seconds, everything went black.

A few hours later, Tony awoke again, only this time, he wasn't alone. Sitting in a chair at the end of the bed was someone he hadn't seen in years. "Zander?" Tony said weakly, still groggy from the sedative. "Where am I?" he asked.

"A Private Medical Facility in Dubai" Zander said as he sat up in the chair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Officer Ben-Gidon called me. Said my old partner needed some help" he said.

"I imagine the NYPD isn't too thrilled about its Intelligence Unit's top detective running off halfway around the world"

"Yeah, that won't be a problem, not anymore" Zander said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I'm no longer employed with the New York City Police Department"

"You were a Detective 1st Grade, on the fast track to Detective Lieutenant. What happened?" he asked.

"I took down the Blue Templar" he said. "All 23 members" he said.

"I thought they were only a myth"

"They're real all right" Zander replied. "Real enough to get me transferred out of OCU and stuck behind a desk" he said. "You've busted guys like that right? He asked, to which Tony nodded slightly, but only because that was all he could manage. "Sometimes, I just wish I had looked the other way and went about my business. At least I'd still have a job" he said as he got up and undid the leather restraints that held down Tony's wrists.

"You can look the other way once, and it's no big deal, except it makes it easier for you to compromise the next time, and pretty soon that's all you're doing; compromising, because that's the way you think things are done. You know those guys I busted? You think they were the bad guys? Because they weren't, they weren't bad guys, they were just like you and me. Except they compromised… once" Tony told him.

"I'm gonna go get Malachi, he asked me to find him when you woke up. I'll see if I can scrounge up a doctor too. I'll be back in about a half hour" he said as he stepped outside. Once he was out of the room, Tony threw back the covers and sat up. He discover he was dressed in only pajama bottoms. He got up out of bed, and walked over towards the bathroom. Inside there was a large marble top sink, with a mirror above it. He then reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a large pair of scissors, flipping them open so it acted like a knife. The 1st think he cut off was the badges on his arm. They had needed to be changed, and stuck to his arm as he pulled them off, taking pieces of dead skin with it. He grunted slightly as he pulled the last of the bandages off his arms. He saw that most of his arm was covered in 2nd degree burns. They would heal. There might be some scarring, but they would heal. The same thing happened to his chest when he cutoff those bandages. He could tell from the various stiches, that large chucks of skin, and probably small portions of the muscle and bone below them had been removed too.

There was a secondary bandage on his left arm, just below the elbow. He decided to leave it alone for now. That left the bandage over the left side of his face. He slowly, and painfully, peeled it off. He could tell immediately tell it had been grafted. He also knew that there definitely been some scars. That only left the bandage over his left eye. Deciding to get it over with, he turned his back to the mirror and he ripped it off at once. But something was wrong. The view from his left eye didn't change, it was still black. Fearing he had gone blind in that eye, he quickly turned to the mirror, where he saw what had really happened. "Oh good, and I had feared I was blind" he said, choosing not to react.

Tony had never been a fan of hospitals, and had no intention of staying any longer. He stepped back into the room, and walked over to the large wooden cabinet that he assumed served as some kind of closet. His body still ached all over from the beatings he had received for months, not to mention the scars from the 3 days he was literally nailed to a cross, and then there was the burn. Safe to say he was in rough shape. He opened the closet, and found a black 3-piece suit, black shirt, black tie, sock and shoes. "No sense in not looking my best" he told himself, trying not to think about his eye.

A few minutes, later, Tony was dressed and was trying to tie his shoes, having some difficultly, as he hands kept shaking. It was then that he realized he probably had some irreversible nerve damage. After more than a few failed attempts, he finally got a hang of it. As he did, Zander, Malachi and a doctor stepped into the room. "Where is he?" the doctor asked.

"Good morning Gentlemen" Tony replied as he stood up, his face turned away from them.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I must insist that you return to bed" the Doctor said.

"That's alright Doc. I'm checking myself out" he said as he turned around. Malachi and Zander's faces ran white. "What, something in my teeth?" he asked.

"Your…your" Zander studied.

"What my former Partner is trying so delicately trying to point out is that I don't have a left eye anymore" Tony said.

"Yes, your eye was too badly damaged to save, we had to remove it. We also recommend that you have a glass eye fitted and that you wear and eye patch" the Doctor told him.

"How long with that take?"

"We have all the facilities on sight. No more than a few hours, but I must insist that you remain. The graphs on your arm and face have not had the proper time to heal. Not to mention the nerve damage and broken ribs you suffered"

"You're lucky that that asshole didn't break anything serious" Malachi told him.

"Malachi, I'm gonna get fit for an eye and an eye patch. Secure transport back to Israel. Then call your father, tell him I need to speak with him and the Prime Minister" Tony said as he pushed his way into the hall.

"Wait what?" Malachi asked.

"I know why Eli David was working with Saleem" Tony said. "You came in by chopper right? Did you notice the fields you flew over?" he asked. Malachi paused to think about it.

"Holy shit" he realized.

"Poppy" Tony said. "Saleem's people turn the poppy into heroin, and then ship it up to Eli for distribution" he said.

"How can he get away with that?" Zander asked. "Surely someone would notice"

"This ain't America. The Mossad operates the same way the KGB did in the Soviet Union. They have a free hand to do whatever they please, with very little oversight" Tony said. "He then uses the money he makes from selling the drugs, to buy weapons from the United States"

"Gibbs?" Malachi asked.

"Most likely" he replied.

"To what end?" Malachi asked.

"A Coup d'état"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**October 2009- Belvedere- Ben-Gidon Family Home, Haifa, Israel. **

"Special Agent DiNozzo, I am very sorry, but this is not enough for me to take it to Prime Minister" said Field Marshall Mordechai Ben-Gidon, Commanding General of the Israeli Defense Force.

"Field Marshall, you know that Netanyahu and his Likud cronies have been centralizing power in Tel-Aviv ever since he took office. You also know that if Sharon were still Prime Minister, Netanyahu would never have come to power" Tony told him.

"Why do you care so much about this? You are an American, not an Israeli"

"My country abandoned me, left me for dead" Tony replied. "Hell, I've been reported as dead. As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is dead" he told Malachi's father.

"You don't really think you can just walk into Mossad Headquarters and just arrest Eli David?"

"And why not?" Tony asked.

"For one, as Malachi can confirm, the Prime Minister will never let you get that far" Mordechai said.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think Eli has so much room to operate?"

"Are you saying that he's in on all this?"

"He's Charles Logan" Malachi explained, referencing "24".

"He's using Eli to create a scenario where he can curb the Parliament's power and expanded his own" Tony formed the picture in his head.

"To go up against them would mean taking on not only Eli David, but also Netanyahu and the Likud government" Mordechai explained.

"What about the courts?" Malachi asked.

"Netanyahu controls them all"

"Not the court of public opinion" Tony said. "If we show them evidence of Eli David and the Prime Minister being involved in all this, and the people will run them right out on there asses"

"And what about the Military?" Mordechai asked. "Almost every General in all the branches of the service have a lot to gain from Netanyahu staying in power"

"Not you" Tony said. "And surely there are others like you" he said.

"Major General Edelstein" Malachi said. "He's the Chief of Staff at Northern Command" he said.

"So, you and my son are going to take on the biggest conspiracy Israel has ever seen?"

"Why not?" Tony smiled.

"Well then, perhaps I can offer you some help" the Field Marshall said.

**NCIS**

It was Friday night, and Mossad Agent Amit Hadar, the head of the signals and communications for Eli David's Office, was enjoying a night out at a party. He was of course being trailed by 2 Mossad Agents that reported directly to Michael Bashan, Eli's Head of Security, but that was part of his life as a Mossad Agent and Likud Party member. He downed the last of his scotch and called over the waiter for another one. A couple of minutes later, the waiter placed down a new glass. He picked it up and then stopped. He looked around the room, but couldn't spot anything. He politely excused himself and made his way to the men's room. Once he was sure he was alone, he emptied his glass into the sink, leaving only ice chips, and a glass eye still in the bowl. "Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?" he spoke as he looked into the mirror.

"Do you know that gag is never going to get old" Tony said as he walked forward, Amit watching his eye-patched reflection in the mirror.

"You realize how close I am to Eli" Amit told him. "With one word I can make you disappear" he threatened.

"My associates don't know I'm here, if that is what you're afraid of"

"When the Mossad catches you, they will pull you apart like warm bread. It'll be a crime just to have known you then" Amit told him. "I warn you, don't try to contact me again" he cautioned.

"You won't report me, and we both know why" Tony said. "I mean, if you'd reported me in September of 2007 when I 1st contacted you to help me bring down the Gibbs/Shepard Mossad connection. Now, you're just as guilty as the rest of us" Tony said as he cleaned off his glass eye and slipped it back into its case.

"And you think that makes me a sympathizer?" Amit asked.

"For 2 years you helped me build my case, so yes I do" Tony said.

"And what the hell are you doing in that uniform?" Amit asked, referring to the IDF Colonel's uniform.

"A gift from Field Marshall Ben-Gidon" Tony clarified. "As of a few days ago, I am officially an officer in the IDF"

"You're not jewish" Amit stated.

"Yeah, but as of yesterday, thanks to the Minister of Internal Affairs, I'm an Israeli Citizen" Tony smiled.

"You're fucking kidding me" Amit said.

"Nope" Tony told him. "And as such, as of yesterday, I am now engaged in high treason" Tony said.

"Fine. Then don't push me to make a decision"

"We have no choice. It's clear now. Without you, we have no hope of success"

"You and Field Marshall Ben-Gidon are nothing but rats jumping from a sinking ship!" Amit yelled. "What makes you think whatever government you put in place will be any different? What make you think you're stronger than the people who voted Netanyahu into Office?"

"They didn't, Mossad force the other parties into joining the coalition government, to put Netanyahu back in power"

"You think your stronger than the very momentum of history?"

"This is going to happen, it's inevitable" Tony told him. "Action is inevitable, as are the consequences" he stated. "If they get me, I will do whatever I can to protect my friends. But don't delude yourself. You are involved in a crime against your country long before you met me. You have been a Likud party member from the beginning. That in itself should be a crime against Israel" Tony said. "This is going to happen, even if we fail, history will remember us as heroes. How will they remember Amit Hadar? Only 1 of 2 ways: either as a hero, who did what he knew was right to save his country and his people; or as Eli David's lap dog, who stood by as Evil triumphed. The choice is yours" Tony said.

**NCIS**

On Sunday evening, Tony and Malachi gathered at the Ben-Gidon Family home, along with the Field Marshall and Major General Edelstein. "I have sent everyone else away" Tony said. "Detective Smith and Gunnery Sergeant Akers have returned to the United States. This has to be seen as a movement of the Israeli people, not influenced by outsiders" Tony said.

"You have only recently become an Israeli citizen…" General Edelstein spoke up

"I am an Israeli citizen now, and that is what matters" Tony cut him off.

"And what about her" the General asked, pointing to Dana. "She is Eli David's niece"

"I vouch for her" Malachi said. "She can be trusted" he assured her.

"I hope you all know that killing Eli David is one thing, Benjamin Netanyahu is another" the Field Marshall spoke up.

"We won't kill him" Tony said as he lit up a cigarette. "After we kill Eli, we can get an arrest warrant for Netanyahu"

"As I've told you, the Likud controls the courts. And even if they didn't they have neither the authority, no the inclination to put out a warrant for the Prime Minister" Mordechai said.

"The Supreme Court of Israel does" Tony said. "We can have them assembled after we take down Eli, and we can bust one of their drug warehouses. With that evidence, they'll have no choice but to side with us"

"How do we kill Eli?" asked General Edelstein.

"A bomb" Tony said. "Every Morning, Eli takes a meeting with his top people in a bomb-proof bunker at his compound in the Golan" Tony said. "We're going to do what the Black Orchestra wanted to do to Hitler. We plant a bomb in that bunker, and take out Eli and his inner circle" he said.

"And what about the rest of Mossad?" Mordechai asked. "Each one of them swore a personal oath to Eli David"

"Ya know, for a much as you guys decry the Nazis, you sure do enough to imitate them" Tony said as Dana pulled an old file folder from her brief case. "Operation Abraham" Tony said.

"What's that?" asked General Edelstein.

"It's the Israeli equivalent of Operation Valkyrie, and it was deactivated and shelved years ago" Mordechai said.

"To be fair, it was written up only 3 years after the Holocaust, so I can understand why it was it was written" Tony said. "Anyway, yes it was deactivated, but it could be reactivated under an eyes only order from you, Field Marshall"

"As the State Security Agency, the plan calls for the Mossad to seize power" Mordechai said. "How does this help us?"

"What if it were the Moss attempting to seize power?" Tony smiled. "The plan could be re-written to exclude the Mossad. Once the order is given, the Commando Units will seize control of the Government quarter of the Capital, and more importantly, Mossad Headquarters itself. And as Supreme Military Commander, the Field Marshall could sign off on it" he explained.

"Re-writing an order is easy; sending it out is not" General Edelstein stated. "In this case, we would be willfully distributing written evidence of high treason"

"Either way, it only works if Eli is dead" Mordechai said. "And what after that, you think Netanyahu will stand idly by?"

"With Eli gone, he'll be looking to sell off what's left of his heroin supplies. We catch his people in the act. That's how we get the evidence for the arrest warrant. Once Netanyahu is in custody, we use that as a pretext to round up all Likud Party members, well, not all of them, just all of them in the Government. After that, we appoint an interim Military Governor until free and fair election can be held for a new President, one elected directly by the people" Tony said.

"That's all fair and good, but who did you have in mind on leading this Military Government?" the Field Marshall asked.

"You, Field Marshall" Tony said. "You command the respect of both the people and the Army" he said. "If you speak out, the people will follow" Tony said.

"He is correct, Field Marshall" said General Edelstein. "The people will follow"

"Even if I agree to this, who plants the bomb?" he asked.

"Me" Tony said.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N- In this story, I am not, in anyway, stating that Israel in anyway, resembles Nazi Germany. This story is merely a creative plot device and idea that popped into my head. It is basically a good vs evil scenario. If anyone is offended, I sincerely apologize.**

"This isn't going to work" said the Field Marshall after he thought through it. "Even with David dead, Prime Minister Netanyahu will countermand any order we give out. And after that…"

"We'll all be thrown up against the wall and shot" Tony said. "I knew you were going to say that when I thought this up, I just needed to be sure you were prepared to take the necessary steps…"

"What does he mean?" General Edelstein asked.

"Eli David, will be the one we arrest" Tony said.

"That means…"

"We need to eliminate Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu" Tony said firmly.

"That's… that's…" Edelstein stuttered.

"It is what is necessary!" Tony yelled. "We can serve Israel, or the Prime Minister, not both"

"Agent Di…"

"That's Colonel DiNozzo" the Field Marshall interrupted him.

"General, if I may" Malachi spoke up. "I am a soldier, I have been one all my life. But in serving my country, I have betrayed my conscience" he said. "I have been in the IDF and later Mossad since I was 16. And I will not lie, some of what the Likud propaganda says is true, the Arabs in the PLO and PLFP have committed thousands of murders and have wounded and maimed thousands more. But the Likud Party has committed an even graver crime, against Israel and the Jewish Religion. We were all involved in a crime against our country long before the Colonel arrived in Israel"

"It's what has to be done" Dana concurred.

"I agree" nodded Sergeant Major Peter Mars.

"As do I" said the Field Marshall as he rose to his feet. "Colonel DiNozzo has allies in Israel, well so do I. And I believe one of them will help us secure victory in our cause. I will speak to him" he paused. "Colonel, you know what to do"

"Yes Sir" Tony said. "Officer David, General Edelstein, will you follow me" he said, as he stepped out of the room, Dana and the General following him.

**NCIS**

"Operation Abraham was put to paper shortly after Israel's creation. It was designed to allow the IDF to secure the Government in 6 hours, before the plan was shelved in 1986. When Netanyahu 1st came to power in the late 90s, the plan was re-activated, and the IDF's role was replaced by Mossad, now headed by Eli David. The plan was shelved for a 2nd time when the Likud lost power in 2001" Tony began as Dana typed away their new version of Operation Abraham. "We're re-writing the order so we can seize control of the government in three hours" he explained. "As written, the order spreads Mossad Agents and Likud Party Guards across Israel's 3 military districts, including the Gaza Strip and West Bank settlements. These are a waste of resources. Since all of these places take and follow orders from Tel-Aviv without question; you take Tel-Aviv…"

"You take Israel" Major General Edelstein concurred.

"I'm rewriting Abraham to replace the Mossad with IDF Commando and Paratrooper units, focusing the best and strongest Units in Tel-Aviv. We will surround the Government quarter, and occupy all Likud Party and Mossad buildings and barracks" he said. "Now, we know that most of the IDF's top Generals are Likud Party Members, and will side with Netanyahu's government when this goes down. Field Marshall Ben-Gidon has been quietly gathering all Generals who are not Likud Party members, as well as the Deputies of those who are. Any Generals who resist the New Government will be arrested or shot"

"It isn't enough to kill Netanyahu" the General said. "You need to keep his inner circle isolated and cut off from the outside world"

"I have a plan for that" Tony said. "The Bomb blast will look like Mossad and the Likud Party, specifically Eli David, was responsible. Without the general population's support, the Likud Party and Eli David will be paralyzed. The New Government will freeze all of Eli's assets, meaning hill be forced to turn to his drug money. Once we have that evidence and arrest him, any poplar support the Likud have will evaporate like that" he said, snapping his fingers.

"You know, Abraham once promised not to destroy Sodom if he could find just 10 righteous men. I fear that for Israel, it will come down to just one" The General said before leaving the room.

"Let's begin" Tony said, turning to Dana.

_The Prime Minister, Benjamin Netanyahu, is dead…_

**NCIS**

The Next day, the group met with Sergeant Major Mars, the group's closest thing to an explosives expert. "Any problem on earth can be solved with the careful application of high explosives" Mars began. "The trick is not to be around when they go off" he said.

"What have you got in mind?" Tony asked.

"The Prime Minister's bunker is the Golan Heights. It's dug into the hillside, and it's built with steel-reinforced concrete. A 2000lb LGB bunker buster couldn't knock it out… from the outside…"

"So we go inside" Tony said.

"The Bunker was designed to keep out electronic listening devices and surveillance, the only way to make sure the bomb detonates is with a timer" Mars said. "That is, unless you're keen to volunteer for a suicide mission"

"The timer" Tony said.

"We'll use a wrist watch, something that doesn't use an electric frequency. 2 blocks of C4 will be enough to fit in a small brief case, and will be unnoticed by any guards"

"Won't that be a little too small?" Dana asked.

"No" Mars said. "Netanyahu's bunker will magnify the blast. As I've said it's constructed of steel-reinforce concrete. Steel Door, no windows. The air pressure generated by just one of these explosives in a space like this will kill everyone instantly. The 2nd block will be entirely redundant"

"If by some miracle, Netanyahu does survive, what then?" General Edelstein asked.

"We still initiate Abraham" Tony said. "At that point there will be no turning back. But we'll have the advantage" he smiled. "I have an inside man at the Bunker Complex. After the flash, he'll sever all communication with the outside world. While Netanyahu's inner circle is struggling to regroup, we'll have the momentum we need to seize control in Berlin"

"Just remember Colonel DiNozzo" Field Marshall Ben-Gidon spoke up. "This is a military operation. Nothing ever goes according to plan" he warned his young colleague.

**NCIS**

**October 28****th****, 2009- **

The morning of the planned Coup, Field Marshall Ben-Gidon, called together all of his allies, and had them meet in his office at the Kirya, the IDF's headquarters, in Tel-Aviv. "Gentlemen, Netanyahu has called for a military briefing at the Lion's Den, his bunker complex in the Golan, at 0900 hours" the Field Marshall began. "Colonel DiNozzo and Officer David will be out delivery team. Once they are in position, Major General Edelstein will put the IDF Commando and Paratrooper Units on alert. After the bomb is detonated, Colonel DiNozzo's inside man will several all communications. Once the complex is isolated, I will initiate Operation Abraham" he said, before turning it over to his son Malachi.

"Once the Colonel returns to Tel-Aviv, he will assume command of the IDF forces, while my father assumes the role of Head of State. We will direct the IDF to arrest and detain all Mossad and Likud Party Officials, including Eli David"

"And what if Eli David slips through our grasp, as he always has before?" one of the men, a Brigadier General asked.

"We have a contingency plan to deal with that" Malachi said as the Field Marshall's secretary passed out blue cards, each one with the Star of David printed on it. "This will signify you as a member of the Operation. No one gets in or out of the perimeter without one" he said.

Meanwhile, in another room, Tony and Dana were preparing to leave. There was a knock on the door and Peter Mars stepped in. "They're ready for you" he said. Tony, who had his eye patch on, as opposed to his glass eye. Tony and Dana stepped into the main room. Both were dressed in their IDF uniforms, Tony as Colonel and Dana as a 1st Lieutenant.

"Gentlemen" Tony said.

"Why should we trust you?" another man, a Major asked. "You're an American"

"Colonel DiNozzo is an Israeli citizen and a Colonel in the IDF" said the Field Marshall. "You will show him the respect he deserves"

"Yes Sir. But with all due respect, it doesn't answer my question. Why should we trust him? Why should we even go through with all this? Why should we go against the Prime Minister?"

"Because we must show the world that we are not all like him" said a voice from the door to the room. Everyone, including Tony, turned towards the door. Standing there, was a beautiful young blonde, in an IDF Corporal's uniform.

"Liat" Tony said softly.

"Who the hell are you?" the same Major asked.

"She's my daughter" Tony said. "Corporal Liat T…"

"DiNozzo, Liat DiNozzo" she said stepping forward. "I and stand with my father" she said, holding up her card. "How about the rest of you?" she asked. One by one, each man held up their card.

"Excellent" Field Marshall Ben-Gidon smiled.

**NCIS**

After the meeting broke up, Tony and Dana adjourned to an adjacent room, where Liat soon followed. "Dana, could you please give us a minute?" Tony asked.

"I'll bring the car around" Dana said, making her exit. Once she was gone, Tony stared into his daughter's eyes.

"Daddy" she said as her eyes welled up as she ran forward and pulled him into a tight and loving hug. "I thought I'd lost you" she said.

"And I you" Tony replied.

"What happened?" Liat said as she ran her hand over the scarring on the left side of her father's face.

"It's kind of a long story" Tony said.

"Well, now we the time to hear that story" Liat smiled.

"Liat, I know that I missed a lot of your life, and I can never make up for that, but I want you to know that I love you, with all my heart" he said.

"I love you too Daddy" she smiled said as she pulled him into another hug.

"So, what exactly is going on? Malachi wasn't too specific when he called"

"We're taking down Netanyahu and the Likud government" he said. "And we're going to take down Eli David. He will pay for everything he did to your mother" he told her.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Stay here and monitor the operation. Dana will get me inside the Lion's Den. I can handle everything from there"

"Ok" she said. "Please, be careful" she said.

"I will" Tony promised her. "I need to go" he said, grabbing his briefcase, which was loaded with the explosives. He made his way out of the room, and out through the front door, where Dana was waiting in a black Mercedes Benes.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Benjamin Netanyahu's Israel has seen its last sunrise" Tony said.

**A/N- PLEASE, PLEASR REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** "In Israel's darkest hour, some chose to follow orders, while others, chose to follow their conscience"**

**October 28****th****, 2009- The "Lion's Den"- Benjamin Netanyahu's Field Command Headquarters, Golan Heights- 12:15pm**

At just after 12:15pm, Dana and Tony drove through the series of gates and entered the main compound. The Compound, like its outer defense rings, was heavily defended. The only thing was, it was guarded by the elite Likud Party Guards, all of whom were highly trained and had sworn a personal oath of allegiance to Benjamin Netanyahu. Dana parked the car and they both got out. But before they did, Tony reached into his briefcase and flicked the switch, activating the bomb. "10 minutes" he whispered. "1 for the checkpoint, 2 for the walk, 1 for the bunker, 6 to get out" he calculated. "Plenty of time" he smiled. They bot hgot out and started walking towards the bunker, passing the communications shack as they did Standing on the steps in front of the shack, was Mossad Officer Amit Hadar, who was smoking a cigarette.

"Your inside man?" Dana asked in a whisper. They walked past Hadar, who remained silent as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"He is now" Tony smiled as they walked past. "Be ready with the car" he said.

"But Tony…" she protested.

"I have everything I need, get the car" Tony cut her off as he continued towards the main bunker. When he reached the checkpoint, Tony placed down his briefcase and displayed his perfectly forged ID. After being cleared through, he made his way to the bunker, where he was met by a Major, whose shoulder flashes indicated he was a member of the Likud Party Guards. "Major, my recent injuries have left me hard of hearing, could you please place me as close to the Prime Minister as possible?" he asked as he remove his officer's cap.

"I'll see what I can do" the Major replied.

"Thank you" Tony nodded. Tony was led into the bunker, and into the conference room. He was placed around the large conference table, mere feet from Netanyahu. Tony placed his briefcase under the table and began to mull about the room. Tony slipped his cap back on and made his way out of the bunker. Outside, from their respective positions, Hadar and Dana waited nervously. Tony made his way outside the bunker and back towards the car where Dana was waiting, counting down in his head. "_6…5…4…3…2…1" _he counted. Behind him the bunker exploded. The force of the blast was so strong that it began to crack the outer cement. Sirens wailed as Tony jumped into the car. "Go, go" he said to Dana, who started the car.

Meanwhile, Hadar rushed inside. "As you were" Hadar yelled as he picked up the phone. "Get me the War Ministry, General Edelstein" he said.

"_General Edelstein's office" _Sergeant Major Mars answered.

"I'm calling from the Lion's Den with an urgent message for General Edelstein" Hadar said. "There was been an explosion at the Lion's Den, The Prime Minister is dead" he informed them. "Sever all communications!" he yelled.

"But Sir…" a man protested.

"Do it now!" Hadar yelled.

**12:47pm- **

Tony and Dana were almost out. All they had to do was clear the final gate. "Open the gate, we have orders from the Prime Minister" Tony said.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but my orders are to keep the gate closed" the Sergeant in command told him.

"Did you not here me, Sergeant?" Tony snapped as he got out of the car and walked towards the small hut next to the gate. Tony picked up the phone which sat on the desk and dialed. "Colonel DiNozzo for Director David" Tony said as he sat down on the corner of the desk. "Director, Sir. DiNozzo here. A Sergeant..." he paused and looked over at the Sergeant.

"Weitz, sir" the Sergeant said.

"Sergeant Weitz won't let me pass the main gate" he said. "Yes Sir, I explained that" he continued to talk. "Perhaps you can make him understand, Director" Tony said as he held out the phone. The Sergeant shook his head vehemently. "Never mind, Sir, everything is fine" he said as he stood up, the Sergeant unaware that Tony had been leaning on the cradle the whole time, and the call never went through. Tony slammed down the phone as the Sergeant ordered the gate open. Tony got back in the car and they drove away.

**1:30pm- IDF Headquarters, Tel-Aviv**

On the wall of Major General Edelstein's office, there was a portrait of Prime Minister Netanyahu. Malachi walked over and tossed it to the ground, revealing the wall safe it had been hiding. He opened the safe and pulled out Operation Abraham. He opened the folder and signed his name, acting on his father's behalf, and then nodded to General Edelstein, who picked up his phone. "This is General Edelstein, put me through to communications" he said. "This is Major General Edelstein, calling on behalf of Field Marshall Ben-Gidon, Commander-in-Chief of the Israeli Defense Force. The Prime Minister, Benjamin Netanyahu, is dead. A group of radicals in the Mossad are attempting to seize control of the Government. Initiate Operation Abraham" he ordered.

**2:00pm- **

By 2pm, Tony and Dana had returned to Tel-Aviv. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The Reserve Army and Commandos are mobilizing" Malachi said.

"Good" he said as he stepped into Field Marshall Ben-Gidon's office, only to find the Field Marshall dressed in a suit. "You're not in your Uniform Sir?" he asked.

"This needs to be seen as a movement of the people" said the Field Marshall.

"Yes Sir" Tony said as he crossed the room and picked up the phone. "This is Colonel Anthony DiNozzo, acting under orders of Field Marshall Mordechai Ben-Gidon. Operation Abraham is in effect" he ordered.

By 2:30pm, the Government Quarter and IDF Headquarters had been secured. By 3:00, the communications networks and Interior Ministry had been secured as well. In Haifa, over 1,200 Mossad and Likud Party Officials were arrested without a single shot being fired.

**4:00pm- Mossad Headquarters, Tel-Aviv. **

Led my Malachi and Sergeant Major Mars, several teams of Commandos stormed the Mossad Headquarters with orders to arrest Mossad Director Eli David. They also had orders to shoot and kill anyone who stood in their way. Armed with Galil Rifles and Uzi Submachine Guns, the Commandos made their way inside. Outside the front door, a uniformed Mossad General was walking out as Malachi and Peter led their men up. "Under order Field Marshall Ben-Gidon, you are under arrest for crimes against the state" Peter said as 2 commandos led the man away.

**5:30pm- **

"Mossad Headquarters in secure, but Eli David wasn't present" Sergeant Major Mars reported.

"All the better, no doubt he and his inner circle will be headed for the border" said Major General Edelstein.

"He'll need cash for that. Since we've frozen all of his assets, he'll have to sell of what's left of his drug stashes" Tony said. "Does anyone know where my daughter is?" he asked.

"She is with Detective Smith" said Malachi as he walked in.

"I thought I sent him home?"

"You did. I recalled him to track Eli's movements during Operation Abraham" Malachi said. "They have an eye on him. They tracked him to a warehouse in Haifa" he said.

"Ok, get everyone together and I'll meet you over there" Tony said.

"You're not coming with us?" Malachi asked.

"I have to do something first" he replied. "I won't be long". With that, Tony made his way up to Field Marshall Ben-Gidon's Office. "Field Marshall, Sir"

"Yes" the Field Marshall replied as he gave out at the city below.

"I just wanted to give you this" Tony said as he pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. "Once this is all over, I'm done. I'm gonna find a nice beach somewhere, and, well, you know the rest"

"When this is over I'm going to need a lot of help reforming the Mossad. I could use your help"

"With all due respect, Mr. President, once I take care of Eli David, I'll have set out what I set out to do. Ziva is safe in the United States, and Eli won't be able to hurt her anymore"

"What about Gibbs? Once he learns you are still alive he will surely come after you"

"I've got quite the knack for making myself disappear. I'll be ok"

"If that's what you want" the Field Marshall said.

"It is" Tony nodded. "It's been an honor to serve under you Field Marshall" Tony said as he snapped off a salute, something he hadn't done since RMI.

"The was all mine, Colonel DiNozzo" the Field Marshall returned the salute. And with that, Tony made his exit.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N- This will be the final chapter. I know that a lot of you were looking forward to more, and I apologize. I took this story on as a favor to a fellow writer, and when I did, I had this grandiose vision of what I wanted to write. But as time went by, this became more of a chore than it was fun. If anyone wants to pick this up, please feel free to do so. Just shoot be a PM and we'll figure it out. I've decided to bring the story more back towards a more realistic ending, just to satisfy the assholes who said it was "too AU". **

It was just before dawn when Tony and Malachi finally arrived at the warehouse. With their weapons drawn, Tony, Peter Mars and Malachi slowly entered the warehouse. Detective Smith and Liat were covering the perimeter. At the center of the structure, which was lined with rows of crates, Eli and his inner circle of cronies were diving up their remaining cash. "Freeze Eli!" Tony yelled. "It's all over" he added. With Eli were 2 other Mossad Officials: Michael Bashan, who had been Eli's Head of Security, and Illan Bodnar, Eli's Deputy. It was 3 on 3, something which easily favored the younger, more athletic Tony, Peter and Malachi. "Come on Eli, its over" he repeated as he raised his weapon. Before anyone knew what had happened, Bodnar drew his own weapon. "Oh hell" Tony said as both sides opened fire. Officer Bashan took the brunt of the shots, as a least a half dozen rounds struck him in the chest. At the same time 2 rounds struck Peter in the torso. They were both through and through in his side, but the force from the rounds knocked him onto his back. 2 rounds also struck Eli in the leg, sending him crashing to the ground as well. Only Bodnar escaped unharmed, as he took off running. "Secure Eli!" Tony yelled. "I'm on Bodnar" he said as he took off running after him. Of the 3 men they were trying to bring in, Tony knew that Bodnar would be the toughest. Unlike his 2 cohorts, Bodnar had risen through the ranks of Mossad, and had been a team leader in its top secret Kidon Unit.

As Peter and Malachi secured Eli, Tony chased after Bodnar. Bodnar sprinted from the warehouse, down towards the docks, where he no doubt had a boat waiting for him. "Bodnar" Tony yelled as he continued his pursuit. That's when Tony saw it, a small speedboat. "Bodnar!" Tony yelled again. Bodnar spun around and fired off several rounds in Tony's direction. Tony ducked and fired back a couple of times. Bodnar fired again as Tony got closer. Bodnar kept firing until his pistol ran dry. Tony raised his own weapon and took aim. "It's over Bodnar. Place your hands behind your head, and drop to your knees" Tony growled. Bodnar remained in place.

"You think this is over?" he asked. "It'll never be over" he said.

"Place your hands behind your head and drop to your knees!" Tony repeated, growling through his teeth.

"I told your little girlfriend the same thing 10 years ago" Bodnar smiled.

"What?" Tony asked, confused.

"That's brat Liat's mother: your precious Mariella" he grinned. "She begged and pleaded before i slit her throat".

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" Tony yelled.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" he asked. "You Americans don't have the balls to shoot someone I cold blood". Tony opened fire and emptied his clip into Bodnar's chest. Bodnar 1st dropped to his knees, before collapsing onto the ground, settling in a pool of his own blood. Tony tossed away his emptied pistol as he said. "It's over, it's finally over" he said. Behind him, he heard the distinctive click of a pistol being cocked. He turned and saw her, pistol in hand. "Ziva?" Tony said, in shock.

"So you really are still alive" she said as she walked forward.

"That's twice you guys have failed now" he grinned. "Rivkin couldn't do it, and neither could Saleem" he said.

"Well, you know what they say, Agent DiNozzo" said another voice said. Tony turned and saw who it was.

"Director Vance?" he said in disbelief. "You're throwing in with Gibbs now too?" he asked. He'd always known that Vance didn't like him, but nothing like this. He watch as Vance stepped forward from the shadows.

"We may have failed twice, but as you Americans say, 3rd times the charm" Ziva smiled.

"Fair enough" Tony said. "Growing up, I had the honor of meeting Pope John Paul II when he visited New York. Hell, he forgave that guy who tried to kill him, even heard his confessional. May God have mercy on your soul" he said as he turned around and dropped to his knees. "At least make it a clean death" he asked. Tony closed his eyes and silently prayed as he felt the cold steel against the bass of his neck. He held his breath as he heard the gun go off. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and realized he hadn't been shot. He quickly got to his feet and turned around. Ziva was on the ground, a bullet hole in the back of her head. Tony looked up and saw Vance, pistol in hand, smoke emanating from the barrel. Tony watched as Vance tossed the pistol away. "Ok, now I'm really confused" Tony said.

"What's so confusing?" Vance asked as he picked up Ziva's weapon. That's when the noticed it, Vance was wearing gloves.

"Oh no, no" Tony said. "So that's your play? You shoot Ziva, then shoot me with Ziva's gun" he said. "You look like a hero, and get away with 2 murders" he said. "You'll never get away with it" Tony said.

"We'll see about that" Vance said as he fired 3 rounds center mass into Tony's torso. The look on Tony's face was one of pure shock as he collapsed backwards onto his back. "Goodbye Agent DiNozzo" Vance said as he stepped over Tony's body, taking aim at his head. That's when several more reports erupted. Vance yelled out in pain as he arched his back. And collapsed to the ground next to Tony, dead. Tony looked over and saw Liat, in a combat stance, Jericho 941 in hand.

"ABBA!" she screamed as she rushed forward and pulled her dying father into her arms. "Abba, don't die on me" she pleaded in tears as blood began to pool in Tony's mouth.

"I'm so sorry, my love" Tony choked out through the blood.

"Abba no!" she cried as Malachi and Detective Smith rushed over.

But it was too late, Anthony Dominick DiNozzo Jr. was dead.

**EPILOUGE**

** On December 9****th****, 2009, 42 days after what would become to be known as the Israeli Revolution, Field Marshall Mordechai Ben-Gidon was elected the 1****st**** President of Israel, capturing 78% of the vote. He was re-elected in 2014. Under President Ben-Gidon, the last remnants of the Likud Party were dealt with. Its leaders were tried in front of the Israeli Supreme Court and many of them were convicted and sentenced to death. On December 6****th****, 2010, Eli David was executed by hanging for crimes against Israel. **

** The Mossad was reformed and revamped under its new Director, Amit Hadar. Dana David quickly rose through the ranks and was promoted to Deputy Director under Hadar. Sergeant Major Mars and Detective Smith joined the Mossad as Special Investigators. **

** Malachi became his father's Chief of Staff. **

** At Liat's request, President Ben-Gidon ordered that Tony's body be buried atop Mount Zion, alongside his beloved Mariella. **

** Liat retired from the Mossad and began working for President Ben-Gidon. On December 24****th****, 2011, she and Malachi married in a private ceremony. **

** Tim and Susan got married as well, on August 3****rd****, 2010 in Port Charles, where they still live today. Tim remains a Lieutenant and Chief of Detectives with the PCPD, now working under Police Commissioner Kyle Sloane. Susan was promoted to Head Nurse at Port Charles General Hospital in the summer of 2014. **

** As for Gibbs, well…**

**1955 hours, 3 December 2009, Gibbs Residence, Arlington, Virginia. **

Bag of groceries in hand, Gibbs stepped through his front door after a long day of work. He turned on the light and standing in front of him, dressed all in black and a silenced Jericho 941 in hand, was Malachi Ben-Gidon. "Okay…" Gibbs said before Malachi cut him off, pulling the trigger. He fired one round, which entered Gibbs' skull through his left eye. The round slammed through Gibbs' skull, splattering both his brains and blood on the open door behind him as his lifeless body crashed to the floor. Malachi tucked his weapon in his waist band, stepped over the body, and walked away.

**THE END**


End file.
